Natsume's Book of Ninja
by TheBladesEnd
Summary: Having escaped imprisonment by the Matoba clan, Natsume becomes lost in a land ruled by ninja. He soon realizes he is far from home. Without the means to return, he is forced to rely on the help of generous strangers wearing metal-plated headbands. But not all headbands are created equal, as he learns, becoming an object in a power struggle that will shake the world.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** The author does not posess Naruto or Natsume in any way, shape or form. Hashtag firstworldproblems.

**Natsume's Book of Ninja**

**or The Longest Journey Home**

]Volume 01: The Season of Vanishing

]Prologue

[I]

Natsume had never run harder in his entire life. Oh let there be no doubt, he had run himself ragged many – many – times in the past. But never like this.

"Hold on, stay with me Sensei! Just a little bit further!"

Ribbons of light made slanted pillars through the canopy above onto the unbeaten forest path. He was mindlessly dashing past dozens of copses of trees, seeking the safety of civilization after what he had been put through. The late morning chill stung deep inside his chest with every ragged breath coming in to revitalize his overtaxed body, pushing past limits he didn't ever dare test. His panting was evident that he was close to lathered but pushing on with a fuel called desperation. He ignored every new source of pain discouraging his forward momentum, tears included, as they were ripped from his face by the beating wind.

"Don't worry, I'll get you the help you need. You'll be better in no time. Everything can go back to normal!"

His legs -below the knee- had gone numb at some point he didn't remember. There was no possible way to measure time in this forest. Only the changes in his body's well-being could provide some sense of the passing of time, but that did not bring him any comfort. Increasing the distance from the threat may have been the goal, but arrival to safe haven was one as well.

"This is wrong. Why haven't I reached a road or a town by now? This mountain wasn't completely isolated!"

As things stood, the situation was growing more dire. Progress was measured in acceptable changes of circumstance, anticipated by the desired party, yet none were presenting themselves. This made the cramp in Natsume's abdomen grow worse. There must have been a reason that his continual journey with the sun on his right shoulder (or East) wasn't bringing him any closer to safety; to any form of marker placed by man to assure him "You are safe now."

He was in the foothills of the Eastern Mountains. Home to the Matoba clan's family compound, where he was subjected to a... lengthy stay. He had been there once before and escaped both Matoba and those spirit's hunting after the Book of Friends. He had made sure to look at a map in the event he would ever find himself back at that compound. Just half a kilometer east of that place was a dirt road back to a city route, then another 3 kilometers to any civilization that could afford to aid him.

He could have passed that dirt road over 5 times by this point.

Things would have been so much simpler like when he had friends that could drop everything to come to his aid. Those had been better times; when the friends of otherwordly origin came to his rescue with scythes and banners. Hinoe had been especially sinister that day. It was a herculean task to bring her down from battle-mode once she was ready to shed spirit or human blood for him. The Middle Class Ogre and Ox were shouting taunts at those white-maned monkey-masked spirits just scrapping for a fight. What sealed the deal was Misuzu arriving with said monkey spirits' leader. Leaving afteward was just a matter of convenience. Then they had all departed through the sky together.

Together.

"Why did it have to be like this?"

When word first reached him from his captor that his friend's were "preoccupied," it had been the first time he had thought he would never see his freedom again. Exorcists had many paths to the same ends at their disposal for "preoccupying" spirits. The next blow came when he was shown how.

Misuzu, the indomitable horse spirit who made his home along a river in Natsume's hometown, was strung up in a forest grove surrounded by conifers trailing hundreds of talisman-laced ropes, woven together into the world's largest imitation beehive, suspended off the ground so that the spirit had no chance of drawing on the earth's strength to break his seal.

Hinoe had been imprisoned in a clear glass jar. It only took until she screamed the first time, when her jar was placed over a flaming bowl filled with warding salts, for Natsume to plunge a ceremonial dagger into some spirit he didn't know, sending it back to nature in its undisturbed form. There was nothing else in the world like the sound of its screaming. A shrieking from the knowledge that its timeless life -taken for granted- was abruptly ending. This was the screaming that he inflicted. His hands shook for 3 days.

No sleep.

Hinoe sang to him when _that man_ wasn't around, just to help the shaking lessen even a little. Even with her future robbed from her she still had cared enough to make him feel a little less like a monster. The tears replaced the shaking instead. What did she do to deserve the misfortune of his friendship?

The Middle Class Ogre and Ox were held in simple iron cages sealed by talismans, until-No! Now was not the time to remember. Right then, what he held his in arms had to come first.

Nyanko-sensei...

The young man's eyes widened as he slid to a halt along a row of bushes that strafed another forest path ahead. Loudly going about their search for him beyond the shrubbery were three tall and gangly shiki. They wore their usual white porcelain masks that afforded only 2 eyeholes for the eyes they did not possess upon their uniformly dark, syrupy bodies. White ceremonial robes adorned their thin, yet indistinct forms. In all of their hands they held unkind instruments for disciplining their prey: scythes, though obviously not intended for any fields of wheat in a remote mountain range. Their only crop would be blood. Their only design, pain. Natsume had to avoid them at all costs.

He winced, caressing the dull ache behind his forehead with his only free hand. Memories were returning unbidden or solicited.

[II]

_"Most times, spirits are fickle existences, you see," he explained in his calm, collected manner, giving Natsume a gentle smile filled with unknown meaning as he explained, "They don't posess nearly the same level of reason and analysis that human's take for granted. As such they can be distracted sufficiently to allow you time to retreat and regroup, should the need arise."_

_He demonstrated by taking the rock in his hand that wasn't holding his distinct parasol, leaning back, then jolting forward in an elegant arc, releasing the stone midswing. The rock flew true then clacked irritably off a tree, and on the other side of a clearing a short goat spirit – no taller than Natsume's knee in height – stood up fully in a panic, turned to the source of the rock's impact and with an angry keen crashed through a bush on the far end, dashing after the disturbance that dared upset it._

_"Should you ever be separated from your instruments, a rock can afford you all the protection you need, see?" Matoba-san finished, his smile reaching up to his one exposed eye, as he took Natsume's silence as his queue to turn and issue his firm command._

_"We're leaving."_

_Natsume realized that should he ever need this knowledge in the future he would have to hold some form of gratitude over learning this in the first place. The thought made his stomach turn, as the hands of the shiki behind gripped his shoulders to guide him back to his prison cell._

[III]

Gathering two stones from the forest floor, dense with old leaves, Natsume carefully sneaked his way to a wide tree nestled among the foliage. He took one last peak to make sure the shiki were still in the clearing together, or else this plan might back-fire. It was time to find out if he could use his compulsory training to turn it against his captors and win his freedom.

Confirming their position, Natsume nodded to himself and crept back to the opposite end of the tree he was strafing. Now to just find the right target for his decoy... there! He spread his legs for the leverage his arms needed, rotated just so to wind up his pitch, then released the first rock in a long, hanging arc. Wasting no time, he used his same arm to fling the second rock with a back hand, hoping this plan would work.

His worries were answered quickly, when the second rock struck low at bushes aimed across the clearing. Only a beat afterward, his first rock's commotion was heard deeper beyond the second's position. So far the mechanics of his plan came together cleanly, but this wasn't done until the results were also accounted for.

Natsume held his breathe. _'Please work!'_

Without a moments hesitation, the simple yet dangerous shiki materialized at the affected bush where Natsume struck. Quickly, they broke through the shrubbery and gave chase to the phantom he had managed to create with 2 simple rocks. His heart felt a crushing weight lift from seeing them vanish beyond the treeline.

It had been one of many lessons that had been beaten into him little-by-little, and to say that he was grateful of its results would have been an unwelcome compromise; an admission that Matoba-san was right. Was it right to hold gratitude that a lesson you learned from someone -whom forced you to perform many cruelties- aided in your escape?

This moral quandary had to wait. Nyanko-sensei wasn't breathing as strongly as earlier. There wasn't much time now.

Letting go of the breathe he was holding, he released his tense grip from the tree to make his escape, just as careful not to undo his success with loud foot steps. His progress at backpedaling gently was interrupted when he bumped into a solid mass behind him. The split second it took Natsume to remember that there wasn't a tree that close to the one he was relying on was all it took for his blood to freeze, his heart to skip, and his entire body to jump away with a spin toward his company.

As quick as he was, this other presence had not waited for a reaction and was inside his guard as realization struck. Natsume felt a strong grip take his only free hand and pull him to the side, knowing he could not afford to drop his furry burden in the other. With a following motion, Natsume felt a foot sweep him once off-balance, sending him to the forest floor with a gasp; his eyes clenched tight.

"My, my, Natsume-kun. I'm not sure whether to be proud or disappointed right now."

Natsume's eyes burst open again. Fresh waves of the ever-present feeling he knew when around that voice returned to shackle him. His heart hammered loudly, as again he was forced to raise his sight to the man responsible for his captivity over the past many months.

"If it weren't for the commotion at the compound that let you slip away, I would think you were actually trying to accept your station by reviewing what you've learned."

Matoba Seiji.

Gracefully, he knelt down to Natsume's level, one hand still gripping the blonde's forearm tightly, the other extended under his chin to lift it; to make their eyes meet again only after the younger man averted his gaze from instinctual revulsion. His body did what his heart could not, and it filled him with shame.

"I'm so glad I caught up to you when I did. When I saw those warding barriers broken, I feared you would be lost to a spirit realm for eternity. It is why our clan sealed them from long ago. Though now that I look around I'm finding difficulty in matching their concern."

Natsume Takashi's mind was reeling. After all that mayhem which reduced the clan compound to panic, after making it this far, and looking like he was home-free. After all the months of denigrating, soul-crushing, sorrow-filled exorcist training, was he merely going to return to his familiar prison out of habit, because the fight had been taken from him? After all those deeds done in the name of cowardice? After the suffering he caused to scores of undeserving spirits? To his own friends? To Nyanko-sensei?

What had been the point?

"Your friend does not appear to have much time remaining? Why don't you bring him back and we can give him proper care. It'd be an awful misfortune to allow such a potent and powerful spirit to simply die. Though, I am partially to blame for his current state. It only seems right that I make amends don't you think?"

Natsume opened his mouth, but choked back on the automatic response that his captor had been hoping to hear. The glint in the dark-haired man's eye compelling him to fight back on this conditioned response. Matoba's words were sounding attractive as he contemplated the alternatives against his wishes. What could he possibly do for his mentor now than an entire exorcist clan could not? What possible care could he be sure to give this stubborn cat guardian? Was that even a possibility any longer?

No matter what he thought, it all came back to compliance.

But then there was the underlying issue in this attraction. Was the many nights of imprisonment doing the thinking for him by virtue of habit? When had he become so detached?

"How about it, Natsume-kun? Shall we return to the compound together and put this whole mess behind us?"

Natsume broke his stare with Matoba and lowered his gaze to his longtime mentor and dare-he-say friend (for what enemy would fly to your rescue then take arrows for your sake?). He had no reassurances to comfort him. To comfort himself, too, if he were honest. This was how far desperation could carry him, and it failed the young man.

Failed his most precious person.

The weariness had caught up with him, no doubt hitching a ride with Matoba-san as if it was motivated by irony alone. Natsume just couldn't raise an arm to protest any longer. Or summon the strength to rise and continue running. Running wouldn't save him now, Matoba-san would see to it, and those shiki would return when they finally realized there was no trail to follow. Even with the mightiest luck to aid him, how far would he get before being caught again, and how much less lenient would his captor be then?

A peculiar question nagged at him now: Why was he still looking for a way to escape?

Words that did not belong to him floated up from beneath the dull grey of a still pond deep inside. Something he locked away, buried, then forgot, but not entirely his own. He gazed upon the beginnings of a shapeless form, outlined in a pale glow, accompanied by a soft thrum; rising, falling, in, out, high, low, present, hidden.

**You came this far already.**

Again, it changed, coalescing further. Vines grew from this softly glowing mass, spiraling, coiling ever outward. An excited blue substance eagerly climbed the vines with their vital essence. Natsume could feel a burning sensation, as if in response to this growing idealization, yet it did not cause him to cry out in pain.

"I..."

**Why did this mighty creature now lying weakly in your hands go through so much danger if he didn't think you were worth saving?**

The spirals and coils of vines became linked, and where they connected burned the most. There appeared to be no sensible pattern to draw from the paths orbiting the central mass any longer, yet they moved and grew with alien purpose.

"What I want is..."

**Get up.**

The weariness that had taken hold was no longer present. He wasn't sure when because he would not dare take his eyes from what he was witnessing. The seemingly chaotic bramble unfurled, and what looked like aimless chaos took a familiar bipedal shape.

A man.

"For... for you..."

**For the sake of everyone that risked their lives, no, their eternal existences for you, get up!**

The form of a man, written from the growing blue light of a formless center, swirling out in coils and vines, taking up the burden of arms, legs, head, and heart rose up, inspiring the water to bubble and steam with unconstrained anticipation.

"For you-!"

**GET UP! NOW!**

It came to the surface, and waited -with the patience of a mountain- for Natsume to meet it half way and fulfill his obligation to this rising spirit. There was no more time or reason to doubt himself. He dove forward and crashed into the surface, the burning fire reaching a furious peak. These two existences became one whole, and fully formed the individual Natsume Takashi once again.

"For you to get your hands off of me!"

[III]

The young man batted Matoba's hand away, causing the older exorcist's eyes to widen in surprise. He stepped back as if burned, momentarily shocked by the sudden turn in behavior. No more bravado to paint the one-sided conversation he was leading.

The Master and Pupil stared one-another down for what felt like minutes before, one of the two found the wherewithal to speak.

"I'm finished with your lessons, Matoba-san," Natsume spat, "I'm done with locking my heart away and obeying my body. I'm done capitulating to your threats and scare tactics. I'm done listening to the innocent and undeserving suffer because of my cowardice. Most of all, and you can blame only yourself if you didn't see this coming, I'm done with you!"

Matoba's petrified form had at some point begun shaking, from which emotion he could not remember, as he was required to master all of them since he was old enough to walk. Regardless it made him want to do things unlike himself. Reaching back to his past experiences, he wrapped them around this burning sensation to extinguish their fire before it guided him. This wouldn't do. He had a pupil to reclaim. And slowly, he calmed down.

It was evident he had not foreseen such an outburst, after so much time conditioning him into obedience. This was deeply troubling for his future plans and he would have to adjust accordingly when they returned. There could be no more lenience, he concluded, and his faced mirrored this, losing all warmth; replaced by cold regard.

"That is very unfortunate, Natsume-kun," Matoba said levelly, slipping a hand into his robes as Natsume tensed for whatever he had in mind. This made him smile. The plummet from defiance -in one's opponent- to meak surrender was among the most satisfying pleasures in his uncommon life.

Matoba whipped his concealed hand back out from his robes and trailing his pinched fingers was a long chain of shikigami, linked at the hands and feet. It snaked under a life of its own, and quickly encroached on Natsume's space. The young blonde jumped backward in reaction with a shout of surprise, too late, while the empowered paper arrested his movements.

Matoba tisked aloud as he formed a single-handed seal with only his index and middle fingers jutting out together. With a delicate gesture combining a swirl followed by a sweep to the side, Natsume's legs were wrapped together, then he was appropriately swept off his feet with a yelp. He moved in to teach his wayward pupil a strict lesson.

"So much unfounded confidence," he sighed, arriving over Natsume, fixing him with an uninvested leer, then dropping that same leer to the still cat next to his pupil. He knelt down and took the furry creature into his arms.

"Wait... what are you doing?" Natsume demanded from the ground, eyes wide and shaking. Matoba's cheerful and serene smile returned as he took several steps back.

"It seems I have made a breakthrough in your training, Natsume-kun," Matoba answered, slipping a hand back into his robe again, "for it seems I am no longer required to hold an interest in your mental well-being. We'll see your results double if not more, and I know just the perfect way to get us started."

Matoba pulled out a familiar instrument for his unruly student to look at, remember the glint of its reflective surface, and then show his necessary reaction at where this was going.

"Don't do it," Natsume begged, his voice quivering, "you've taken so much from me. Don't take one of the last good things in my life away!"

"But don't you see?" Matoba asked in surprise, "In order for you to achieve the pinnacle of your potential, you must be born again, and in order for you to be reborn you must lose everything you are, and so to lose everything you are, I must start with this creature you treasure. It really is for the best," he finished, sighing.

Matoba turned his attention back to the spirit cat in his arms, the ceremonial knife hanging over a spot on his torso, and where his heart was certain to be beating.

"No! Stop! ... I... I won't let you..."

Matoba would have most certainly completed his act of cruelty if it weren't for the sudden change in Natsume's tone, and he looked up in time to see another color momentarily flash across his student's eyes.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

_From deep inside, at the center, the warmth of the living blue essence burst forth from all points fed by the vines throughout his body. Power like he had never known waited on his word -his will- to drive away that which he rejected most completely; utterly, universally, in totality. Words he did not understand controlling his mouth for him, as they fought to be spoken aloud._

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"SH&#!% T#*&()"

-Was all Matoba could make of the guttural noises Natsume had uttered, and then the air itself came to life and struck his entire body, forcing him to drop his ransom and ceremonial knife. He went airborne for a fraction of a second, and landed hard enough for the impact to force the air from his lungs. Pinpricks of light flashed across his eyes in dots, no doubt caused by the sudden interruption of blood flow.

Matoba suddenly realized that he had a contingency on hand. Whatever that was had to be contained if he was going to bring his student back, so he scrambled back to his knees to in preparation when his plans were interrupted a second time by a desperate cry.

Natsume barreled right into his stunned teacher as they both returned to the forest floor. Rather than be shocked or flustered, Matoba realized his student was still full of surprises, and his attempt to sacrifice the cat was enough to bring this new plateau to the surface. What an amazing young man!

Quickly he noted his younger student desperately holding him by the arms, the shikigami no longer there; most definitely destroyed from whatever Natsume-kun had done. His eyes were shut tight with effort, trying to restrain his teacher from any further provocations. Potent, his powers may have been, but a fighter he was not. With barely restrained glee, Matoba reached across from his right to Natsume's opposite arm, clamped down on his wrist and pulled while rotating the young man off balance and reversing positions with him.

Now on top, Matoba grinned madly, knowing his victory was at hand. A thousand thoughts came to him for what to try next to get a reaction from this anomaly in human form as his hands latched onto the struggling boy's neck. Natsume choked while Matoba increased the pressure; not too much or instead of rendering unconscious he would kill his most prized possession. Now seemed like as a good a time as any to share a few parting thoughts with his student before he fell under.

"Oh Natsume-kun, you really are fascinating! I take back my disappointment. My home may have been invaded and put in jeopardy, but in trade I now have an entire world of possibilities to draw from your gift!" He said with barely contained elation.

"First I'll finish what I started with your cat," Matoba continued unabated, his own voice quivering from the excitement while his student continued to struggle, feeling his efforts weaken, "Then we'll move on to that tree spirit you value so highly. And if the results are promising, we'll recapture that river spirit again and-"

Matoba's thoughts were cut short when he felt a strange pressure over the bandages covering his right eye. Before he could slow down his reverie to examine this new sensation, his unasked question was answered when he felt light come through those bandages, striking his right eye. Now fully aware of just what was happening, Matoba opened his right eye just as widely as his left, with only the time to replace his joy with surprise and then regret.

Perhaps he had trained Natsume-kun a little too well.

[IV]

Natsume gasped deeply -still clutching the cloth bindings- when Matoba's hands were freed, sucking in the sweet air like it was his first time breathing. That sweetness, however, did not last. Something edging on metallic stirred into the air, and soon grew pungent, then completely foul.

Too distracted from his condition to orient himself, Natsume felt Matoba scramble off of him in a series of frantic jerks, which sent him further away; still too disoriented to make sense of his teacher's rasping breathe. So he decided on the best course of action while there was still time and rolled onto his feet, stood up, and ran for Nyanko-sensei.

The young pupil to Matoba stumbled into a kneeling position, not fully recovered from all the repeated shocks he had gone through since fleeing the Matoba clan compound, but nevertheless wrapped his arms around his friend and guardian, holding him close. By an act of heaven, Nyanko-sensei was still breathing, and Natsume heaved a sigh of relief, tears pooling just under his eyelids. He readied himself to run once again.

Those intentions came to a halt when the screaming started.

Natsume suddenly remembered the air had turned foul, and now a cacophony of noises had accompanied the smells to overwhelm his senses. It felt like something with a grudge had skittered into every orifice in his head, and he gagged on his bile in response. His exhaustion returned double-fold. Shivering from this unfamiliar noise coming from his teacher, he turned despite his fear to learn what could cause Matoba-san to cry out like this, and his eyes met with the answer.

Malevolence embodied.

Billows of black cloud hung in the air, so dark that Natsume could not see through to the other side. From the periphery of these impure gases, shadows wove in and out from the cover that the clouds offered, trailing smoke. He could see rows and rows of legs squirm in succession across a long tubular body, writhing around as if fighting for room to hide from sight in the thick of the miasma. In frequent bursts, flashes of light would penetrate through the darkest portions of the cloud drawing outlines that only strengthened the fear in Natsume's legs. Snapping appendages, twisting flagella, clattering mandibles, there seemed to be no beginning or end to this being.

All of these constituent horrors moved with the same purpose, converging on Matoba-san's right eye as he held both hands over the demon's target, and seemingly losing. The blood pouring down his face beneath his hands was all the evidence required. The exorcist howled again at a fresh wave of effort by the creature pushing against the openings in his hands.

The sight made the bile in Natsume's throat climb higher, and he covered his mouth to fight down the urge, yet failing to shut out the senses contributing to his worsening condition. However, it wasn't the sight of such a horrifying creature that kept him paralyzed in place. Nor was it the putrid smell that offered no comfort to his roiling stomach. Or the sound of agony that came from his past tormentor. No, it was something much simpler: the simple act of knowing.

Natsume understood.

This was the creature that a Matoba clan ancestor had betrayed in exchange for his right eye. This was the youkai that was denied its payment, and so in turn cursed every member of the family which earned its grudge. This was the creature that terrorized every Matoba clan member, making them fear for their eye should anything happen to the warding ribbons wrapped around their head. And this was the creature that HE had unleashed on his teacher.

That final thought brought him back to the present, and he gazed down on his let hand which still held those warding ribbons, realizing just how far he had gone to win his freedom. It didn't bring him any measure of relief, only shame.

He had to run.

As he turned away, he stopped again and gasped when a spike of pain was driven into his skull behind his eyes. He grunted through the pain, as a dull ringing joined the fire in his head. He could see his vision change before his eyes, and everything around him took on an otherwordly glow. Perhaps a side-effect of this creature's curse singularly dedicated to the consumption of eyes? Was it going to stop with Matoba-san? Natsume could not afford to find out, so he ran.

Just as he cleared a drop in the terrain, fording a dried stream bed a voice chased after him with a faint echo, "This isn't over Natsume Takashi!"

Natsume huffed and gasped, doing his best to ignore Matoba-san's parting threat.

"I'll find you again. I will not share your gift with anyone else in the world! It was meant to do great things! So run all you want, because I'm not going to stop chasing you!"

This only caused Natsume to run even faster, continually moving in and out of the path of the maples and birches in this seemingly endless forest. He kicked up gouts of leaves, twigs and dirt while his feet repeatedly beat the ground hard in his desperate attempt at freedom.

The strange din cast over his vision did not fade. Everything in motion around him held an after-image like a camera with delayed exposure played back on a monitor. The trees still glowed their effervescent hue, and where leaves glided down their light dimmed when trickles of that same light broke off from their surfaces. He hoped that this was not permanent.

Down, down and down some more his path winded. How much farther until he could get Nyanko-sensei help? How much more until he could finally rest? How much longer before he could see his family and friends again? Would they still welcome him back? Could they go back to how things were before?

Would they recognize what he had become?

Would they know?

"Gyah!" Natsume cried, when a low-hanging frond of branches lashed his face. He returned his attention to the path he was taking, berating himself for letting his mind wander at such a critical time.

Behind him a loud shuffle of leaves and foliage caught his notice. He shot a glance over his shoulder, eyes widening in shock to see he was being pursued once again by Matoba's persistent and gangly shiki. Their heads swayed and bobbed carelessly while the dark holes in their masks gazed unnervingly back into his own eyes.

Natsume redoubled his efforts. The forest floor was evening out now. The trees were standing further apart. Fewer bushes were obstructing his forward progress, but that was also the problem as it wasn't obstructing those dangerous servant's of the Matoba clan either. The problems were piling on.

Natsume's breath was rasping now. The numbness in his legs returned full-force. He wasn't sure he could make his feet bend any longer, which in turn came with the danger that he was no longer running at his best, which lead to the sound of those damned shiki's footsteps growing louder and louder. If something didn't happen soon, he was going to be lost.

"Help! Somebody!" Natsume shouted. After all he had done to get away, after everything he had been through, suffered, he was going to -at the very least- try to fight the inevitable for as long as he could -remote wilderness or not. He came upon another clearing, large enough to fit many dozens of people when it happened.

"Help! Help, I-wah!" The young man took a hard fall to the earth after losing his footing. His faced clipped the ground rendering his senses useless from the pain of having his nose broken. Nyanko-sensei bounced from his grip and rolled a considerable distance away to a stop.

Driven by a last burst of adrenaline, Natsume pushed off the ground to reach his downed mentor, but ungentle arms grabbed his shoulders and crashed into him, sending him back to the ground. He exhaled sharply upon impact, gasping to remain conscious, yet knowing they had caught up.

He was pinned from on top, the emotionless shiki absently leering at him from behind, while he looked up to see the two other servants step past him and stop over the still form of Nyanko-sensei. The two demonic vessels looked at one-another as if deciding on something, then coming to what could only be seen as an agreeing gesture raised their scythes high together.

Natsume's blood went cold. One final effort filled his lungs in desperation.

"No! Stop! Leave him alone! Sensei! Sense~ei!

Just as quickly as the words left his mouth, Natsume heard a distinct whistle pass over his head, followed neatly by a flash of silver passing across the middle of the scythes. This did not stop the two youkai from swinging the handles of their respective weapons downwards, but what was strange was the top halves did not follow, but rather flung impotently in their own directions from the force of the swinging motion. The two shiki shuddered in surprise when the result they expected didn't come, raising their -now- cut-down scythes to investigate what happened.

Natsume's mouth hung open in disbelief, his heart fluttering with the embers of a new hope, "What was-"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A new voice screamed, followed swiftly by an explosion of smoke, and then the ground rumbled as with the sound of countless feet charged into the clearing. A whoop of identical voices shouted their outrage, filling the grove with their battle cry.

Immediately, the shiki that pinned Natsume down was struck from some unseen impact overhead. The body of that gangly creature didn't just land off to his right however, no. It landed, then skipped like a stone over a calm pond, bouncing head over heel until it struck a tree hard, and landed in a crumpled pile.

He was at a bad angle, but from what Natsume saw, many feet raced past him bearing down on the two shiki that stood over Nyanko-sensei. Those feet were covered in blue open-toed sandals. The leggings were orange, a bundle of gauze wrapped around one leg, with a holster strapped over the top. Higher up, an orange puffer jacket with different sorts of flair for design; a red swirl in the center, blue epaulets, white raised collar. And on top the shocking blonde hair exploded outward in all directions.

A multitude of these identical young... men, man? He wasn't sure any longer. _They_ dove at Natsume's former pursuers with reckless abandon, ignoring their panicked flailing, and delivering punches and kicks to any part that presented itself to these seemingly endless... clones.

The two dark and ichorous servants were pummeled completely, driven further and further away, eventually getting buried in two separate and generous dog-piles. The shouting only became more spirited.

This was unbelievable.

"Who..." Natsume struggled to convey, but his attention was forced to change direction.

A pair of hands gently squeezed his shoulders, and turned him over. "Shh," a gentle voice hushed, "It's okay. You're alright now. Try not to move."

The scenery spun sideways for him, as his exhaustion was finally permitted to work. Natsume's eyes became heavy, making it difficult to focus, but he held on for as long as possible. He had to know who these people were coming to his and Sensei's rescue.

Leaning over him was a young woman with soft features looking right back into his eyes. She had long dark hair and parted bangs that let a generous portion drape across the sides of her face. Her eyes were two pools of ink set gently beneath calm delicate brows. She had a small rounded nose, and delicate lips crooked in a tiny smile that made him want to trust her. Noticing lastly, this woman holding him wore a black choker around her neck, and a short sleeved kimono with red trim. She was the portrait of serenity. It almost made him want to weep for shame, being saved by such a kind person.

His feelings could wait. Once again he had to put himself second. Weariness could take him at any second. The heaviness in his head grew exponentially, tugging harder at his eyes. He weakly lifted his right hand and pointed off toward the grassy floor where his spirit mentor lay.

"Please," Natsume's voice cracked. His strength was leaving, "He's dying... lost blood. Arr... ows..."

With his final word spoken he slipped into darkness.

[V]

Haku watched with concern as the young man sighed into unconsciousness, his arm dropping awkwardly back to the ground, head lolled back. She quickly laid him back onto the grass and felt for a pulse against his neck. Sure enough it throbbed back against her fingers. She exhaled easy at this knowledge.

Soon enough her other company had gained her attention, "Hey, Haku! Is he okay?"

"Naruto-san," the young woman responded, wondering how his fight turned out, "Are they defeated?"

The young blonde ninja's eyes squinted shut, and a wide smile plastered his face. He threw an enthusiastic thumbs up her way.

"No problems over hear! Where Uzumaki Naruto goes, trouble cowers before him 'ttebayo!"

Haku managed a polite smile for him, amused if nothing else at his surefire confidence despite having rushed at what were possibly demons to save this strangely dressed young man and stranger-still pudgy feline companion. Anyone that could handle that without hesitation deserved her respect. Perhaps he could manage Hokage like he claimed.

"Well you were very impressive," she congratulated, "making that many copies of yourself to fight couldn't have been easy."

This got the blonde kid to blush embarrassed and rub the back of his head. They were interrupted by a hissing sound and turned to see what it was.

Her battle instincts kicking in, Haku noticed those three mysterious beings letting off smoke, or what passed for the substance, rising from their motionless bodies. It was as if they were deflating from the inside out. Their clothing sunk into the cavities forming underneath, and the masks slid uselessly off to one side, eventually leaving nothing remaining but the articles alone. Whatever they had been, she hoped there were none more.

The threat removed, she could turn her attention to what the blonde man had begged of her.

Quickly, she bent her knees and rose, making her way toward the furry creature laying quietly in the grass. It was just as the young man had said, he was dying, as evidenced by the 3 arrow wounds along his neckline and torso.

Stepping over to join her, Naruto asked, "That poor cat. Is there something we can do for him?"

Gingerly, she pressed several fingers along the edges of one wound, gaining a weak jolt from the cat. There was still hope, and she knew what to do next.

"Naruto-san, do you remember seeing some bamboo shoots nearby?"

The younger blonde blinked at the question but didn't hesitate to respond, "Yeah, now that you mention I did see some? What do you need menma for? Oh! Will feeding him ramen somehow restore his health?!"

Haku repressed a sigh. Of all the times to be thinking of food. "No, Naruto-san, the reason I was asking is because they should still be sprouting their red berries. Can you collect a few handfuls for this poor creature?"

Without missing a beat, he shouted, "Sure thing! I'll get you so many berries you could take a swim in them! I'll be back before you know it!"

"Then I'm counting on you," Haku called after the vanishing young ninja. There was no time to waste. She pulled out bandages from a pouch in her basket, along with sterile pads and her water cantine to clean the wounds. The more she could get done quickly, the higher the chances of getting more questions answered.

And she had so many questions for this stranger that brought trouble with him so near to her home. No doubt there was an incredible story behind these events. She already saw the potential of one of her target's ninja bodyguard. Getting advanced intel on your opponents was always welcome, but a young man chased by demons? She wondered if it was serendipity that permitted her to meet an enemy and a possibly more dangerous stranger on the same morning, then what more could happen from here?

For the moment she continued to work. This injured cat wasn't going to heal itself. She just hoped her efforts would be enough.

-Continued-

Author's Notes:

I swear to God I did not try to release this on Christmas. It just turned out that way! I originally started this draft on Wednesday last week, but family decided to celebrate Christmas last Saturday, delaying me 3 days. I'm completely fine with getting my presents earlier, but this is kinda feeling like history repeating itself as I write a half hour into this holiday.

So then, on to business.

Thank you for taking interest in my story. This story was inspired originally by the odd coincidence of Nyanko-sensei being named Madara. I originally pondered on this revelation several years ago and asked myself, "Self? Where did I place my disposable tupperware?" Then I asked myself if there was a story to be told here. :P

The biggest challenge in this is getting the tone right between these different fictional universes. Natsume Yuujinchou contained lots of peril, but was never about combat itself, whereas Naruto was about all of that, from conflict to the mundane. So this will be an experiment in comprimise I guess.

Anyway, if you stuck with me this far, I have no choice but to continue writing. Hope to hear from all of you in the reviews, and look forward to the next chapter.

Until next time...

Draft: 1.1

Edited by Zelosh, thanks little brother. :)


	2. Far from Home

**Disclaimer:** The author does not possess Naruto or Natsume Yuujinchou in any way, shape or form. Hashtag firstworldproblems.

**Formatting Note: **A tilde (~) denotes a lengthening of a vowel. It's used a lot in Japanese media text.

* * *

**Natsume's Book of Ninja**

**or The Longest Journey Home**

* * *

]Volume 01: The Season of Vanishing

]Chapter 01: Far From Home

[I]

_If it were possible to be any more shocked at the developments unfolding, Natsume could not conjure the energy to make it so. As things were, his shock was completely adequate._

_The day began like any other. He awoke before 6 A.M, ready to be fully dressed when the attendants of the mansion would arrive to escort him to the main hall for breakfast with their master, Matoba Seiji. He wore biege slacks, white long-sleave turtleneck sweater with canals indented along the fabric surface, and a blue drawstring vest with a detachable hood._

_Matoba insisted on many unpleasant, unthinkable, and uncomfortable results from Natsume's training, but the one thing he never once bothered touching was his choice of clothing. He wasn't sure if this was his "teacher's" way of showing leniency or compassion to balance the strict regimen, but the young spirit seer didn't want to risk asking. The possiblity of being forced into stuffy hakama, kimono, or haori, like he was some vassal in an historical production, was unsettling._

_The image of the student imitating the teacher would be complete._

_The air was cool in the mansion. Bereft of modern comforts, the Matoba Clan Compound espoused the old world aesthetic found in mansions of the aristocracy; tatami mats, sliding doors with rice paper, ornate cherry wood accents lining the floorboards, walls, and ceiling. _

_His particular room had egresses in the walls. Sunlight poured onto displays of calligraphy written onto unfurled bamboo ledgers mounted on the wall. Underneath sat a tanto mounted in its display rack, a gilded emblem of the Matoba clan rested beneath the scabbard's lip. Surrounding the rack where various other affects of Japanese nobility. To the left, an opened fan with a blossoming plum tree print and haiku at the center (some transcendental medidation about Spring). To the right a carefully resting calligraphy brush on its lacqeured wood stand and ink tray with rubbing stamp, no doubt instrumental in the bamboo ledger's making._

_In another egress, an ornate vase with the image of a sakura tree and its shadow was painted across its rounded surface. To its sides were a daruma and a beckoning cat. In the vases opening were placed willow branches arranged around a central assortment of flowers. _

_At the center, a sunflower. Alone, pressed in from all sides, denied to stand free. Natsume wondered if the placement was intentional._

_That was when the room shuddered, the peace broken by what sounded like a lightning strike. The ceiling tiles rattled. Trickles of dust plunged down in sheets, invading every surface with their essence and spreading everywhere to upset the untouched beauty that the servants worked so hard to keep. The light fixture jumped about, its brass chain screeching and straining due its undisturbed metal getting violent practice for the first time since perhaps it was installed._

_"What!" Natsume shouted, confusion taking over. He almost lost his balance, but threw his arms out awkwardly to regain what his legs couldn't alone. Stumbling for the door, he slipped his feet into slippers prepared for his convenience the night before then exited his room._

_By now an alarm was raised. The bell from the highest floor's balcony was clanging its warning to the entire compound, and Natsume could hear growing shouts from the exorcists many corridors away. Wasting no time he ran toward the entrance to the patio of the outer garden. He stepped out into the sunlight muted by overcast clouds and had to only look to the sky to see what was transpiring._

_Farther above, there was many creatures on nimbuses or under the flight of their own wings dropping what appeared to be sacks of white cloth filled with some bulging material. When they struck the barrier, the cloth was incinerated, but the contents remained. Jade pebbles, of equal shape, jumped across the rounded defense, their shape unmistakable: magatama; comma shaped gems meant to hold great sealing power. Sparks of lightning leapt out, linking these imperceptible munitions while carrying them over vast portions of the dome, causing it to over-exert itself in defense of the compound._

_Natsume couldn't believe how effective this attack was._

_The clan compound was surrounded by powerful warding spells, implemented through intricate sealing arrays cast onto paper and placed at strategic points throughout the property. Matoba-san explained it once: Redundant and overlapping seals combining various methodologies designed like the rings of a tree to ensure that if one layer collapsed, another would take its place underneath. The broken barrier's energy would withdraw into the next barrier down, making it stronger by condensing more into a smaller area._

_And there were various means of creating barriers. Designing one that had seals at the four cardinal directions was perhaps the most famous, only requiring talismans placed on the posts of each respective direction. Then there was the four-seasons manifold, which worked by arranging the proper sutras in order of the current season, then the next, and so on, until coming back to the same season, completing the cycle and closing all borders between the inside and outside. What made it more dangerous was when the Four Celestial Beasts were included with the sutras of their respective seasons. Then it was both defensive and offensive._

_As a last line of defense, there were rope boundaries strung up with charms that were folded into the zig-zag streamers known as 'shide.' Like an electric fence for spirits._

_All of these countermeasures were being violently rent apart, and it was beautiful._

_Natsume appreciated the controlled beauty of fireworks at the end of a summer festival. With their orderly blossoming of fire at just the right moment to imitate the transient life of a flower across the sky, or the organic beauty of the auroras at the earth's north and south poles, this was a beauty by destruction that combined the best of both those wonders; a marriage of bright colorful lights and thunder clashing against the pale sheen of the bubble that surrounded the complex. Its glow was slowly surrendering._

_With a flash so bright it blinded him, Nastume shielded his eyes briefly until the sky relented with the death of the barrier. In his blindness, a sudden gush of wind pushed into him, and a familiar voice made itself known, "Natsume!"_

_The boy's eyes widened, dropping his arm to look at the owner of the voice, "Sensei..."_

_Standing on his guard before him was Natsume's former guardian and mentor, Nyanko-sensei. He towered over him in his full form, the visage of a wolf or fox, with his strange red markings over his eyes and forehead. Sensei's white fur was just as he remembered it, white and willowy, seemingly alive in the wind, bookended by his bushy tail._

_Where had he disappeared to? Matoba told Natsume nothing, and he had been personally shown Misuzu's prison to dispirit him from resisting. The only thing he could have figured was he was also locked away somewhere, and witholding even that knowledge from him could have been another form of ransom to keep him complacent._

_He felt his eyes welled up with tears. The greatest mystery answered during his long stay here was standing before him again, but that too brought its own discomfort._

_He had no words. What could he possibly say? There was no proper way to begin to apologize for his role in the events which lead to this moment. How could he make amends when so many-_

_"Don't space out, fool! We're getting out of here!" He rumbled, "Shigeru-san and that annoying tatoo pretty boy hatched an insane plan and we're doing whatever we can to stall, but we don't know how long we have!"_

_Natori-san planned this? Wait... Shigeru-san? How did he get involved? Why? Did Natori-san go to him at some point? What would he think about all of this? And Touko-san? There were far too many new questions filling in for the answers he received. One thing was certain, though: if he left now-_

_"Sensei, I know now isn't the best time but we can't leave just yet!"_

_Nyanko-sensei's wolfish face gaped at him as best a wolf could gape. As if asking, "Really?"  
_

_"What are you talking about? Your captors are already scrambling to get things under control, we don't have the time-"_

_"Hinoe, Sasada and The Book of Friends are still inside! I can't leave them behind!"_

_This got the large spirit to pause, but long practiced habits won, and he tisked with a beastly scowl._

_Nyanko-sensei growled, "If we leave them, there's no telling what that annoying exorcist will be up to later. Things would get complicated. Alright, fine! I'll continue harrying their borders to draw them out, but don't waste any time like you usually do. Got it?"_

_Natsume's eyes hardened, and with a nod, he turned around and ran back into the compound to retrieve his prized heirloom passed down from his grandmother and to free those that were ransom for his cooperation for so long. For the first time in months he felt a weight fall from his shoulders and a sense of relief and purpose take its place._

_It was time to go home._

_If only it were the direction they were headed._

[II]

"Sensei!"

Natsume jolted awake, rising from the ground to regain his bearings. Taking a fall from high above trees and crashing to the earth was an unpleasant experience from the multiple times he had been forced to endure it, but this was a bad one. He remembered the impact, getting flung from his protector's mouth and seperated some distance. There was no time to lose! He had to grab him and run, or else Matoba-

"Wait!" A female voice broke through his panic. There was a pressure against his shoulders and a shadow fell over him, "Take it easy. Breath. It's okay. You're safe. Just calm down and breath in deeply."

This wasn't how it happened, Natsume remembered. No, there was nobody with him but Sensei when he scooped him up to run. Then why was this woman he didn't remember meeting suddenly... oh... wait...

Those events had already happened. This wasn't a dream. He had to focus. He could have been out for hours by this point. His vision cleared, patches of light and bleary green and brown smears mixed together around a blackened form. He blinked back his confusion as best possible, and soon enough the patches and smears settled, the brightness of the sky through the trees adjusted, and he could finally make sense of his surroundings. Natsume's sight stabilized on a familiar face.

Hers.

"Who... who are you?" He tried to ask, unsure how to proceed. Much to his surprise she squinted her eyes shut and smiled.

"Me? My name is Haku. I live here, but the better question might be who are you?" She answered. "As memory serves you caused quite a stir running and shouting with those things after you."

Those things? Those... he paled and his heart hammered heavily again.

"Where are-" Natsume flinched, new panic swelling up. But before he could finish, this young woman named Haku hushed him gently and pushed him back down to his resting place. Her simple guiding motions and whisper soft voice were enough to make him relax. The tension in his shoulders released, and slowly, his heart quieted again.

"Don't be alarmed. They are gone. Or, at least I think they are," she explained, glancing away from Natsume and toward the far end of the forest clearing. He lifted his head to join her in looking at the same place, noticing the familiar white robes and ceramic masks lying empty on the ground.

Oh yeah. They were gone alright. Couldn't get much more gone than that. The breath he let out was louder than he thought it would be. But could anyone really blame him? Those shiki were unnerving!

"What were those things?" Haku asked, more curious than worried, turning back to face him, "They looked like demons or youkai. That couldn't be true could it?"

Natsume was struck by guilt at that question. He lowered his head as if he had done something wrong. Although it felt that way now that he knew others had gotten involved in his troubles. Youkai could bring disaster at any time and in any way imagined or otherwise, and regular people had no way of preparing for whatever consequences came with meddling.

Something was off. The way she casually asked, this brought a new question to the surface. This made him curious, "You're not scared?"

Haku tilted her head, curious, "Why should I be?"

Oh, so that's what it was. Of course.

He should have realized this so much sooner. Matoba stated as much when he commented on this segment of the forest. So taking this young woman's reaction to the shiki into consideration, the fact that she didn't use a last name, that her given name was somewhat vague and wouldn't be used in modern Japan, and that other younger boy he saw glimpses of earlier performing supernatural techniques, there could only be one explanation.

She was an ayakashi.

"Excuse me," Haku asked, her face much closer to Natsume's when he regained his awareness. He jerked back in surprise, his old habits to blame.

Afterall, many of his encounter's with spirits getting up close and personal turned out unpleasant, seeing as they tried to eat him. He had to proceed cautiously. He might have been saved by them, but ayakashi lived by a different nature than humans. The most mundane and trivial things could change their mood's direction faster than a punched tetherball.

"Oh!" He began again, "I'm sorry, I just spaced out and-" but stopped when his words triggered a fresh memory made his eyes shoot wide.

_'Don't space out, fool! We're getting out of here!'_

"Sensei! Where is he? Is he alright?"

And just like that he rose right back up, having clearly abandoned his previous caution. Natsume remembered that Nyanko-sensei still wasn't accounted for. He had to find out his condition, whether it upset his spirit guest or not. Instead of getting startled, she smiled again and shuffled to one side, revealing just whom he was asking about.

"It's too early to tell, but for the moment he seems better," she answered easily enough.

There lying in the grass was his stubborn and gluttonous mentor and guardian. He laid on his belly with his back rising and falling slowly. His usual nasally murmuring was back full force like when they slept together on the futon back at home.

From his side, Haku joined him, "That's a funny name for a cat I must say. Has he actually taught you anything?"

Looking back toward her, Nastume recognized her attempt at congenial conversation, and smiled, "Many things, in fact. I'd be lost without his guidance."

Slowly, he crawled to Nyanko-sensei, leaning over his prone form. He raised his right hand and placed it high on the cat's back, then gently, he stroked his fur, careful to avoid the bandage dressings. His ears flicked a few times at the soft carressing, and his nose crinkled ever so slightly. Natsume fell into a brief trance repeating the simple motion of petting his longtime friend and guardian. Something changed for him in that moment.

Seeing him sleeping so peacefully without worry permitted something in Natsume to let go.

He brought a hand up to his face, lips quivering, unable to supress a whimper when the tears began to sting their way out from under his eyelids. At last. At last he could rest. He could stop running; stop worrying; fretting; fearing. At last he wouldn't need to watch his dearest people suffer. At last. He wouldn't have to wonder if he'd slay another innocent creature, or torture some undeserving servant of the Matoba's household for some trifle to justify his education. No more hurting. No more pain. No more.

At last. He was free, once again.

[III]

Matoba dragged his feet weakly while swaying carelessly between the nearest trees that could support his weight. He could barely feel his feet for balance. He still held his right hand to his infected eye socket, having grabbed a hand-full of warding salt and pressing down on his body's invader. Even so, the pain in his right eye was blinding.

For the first time since he was attacked, it spoke.

**Simple exorcist. It is far too late for your spells, your wards, your implements~s.**

He moaned pitiably as his feet failed to hold him upright, and fell over, breaking a frail bundle of saplings standing in their father's shadow. He landed on his side, and his head bounced off an upraised root, reigniting the fire in his skull.

Due to the slope of the ground, his body rolled several times before he found the wherewithal to halt the motion and clutch at his eye. His bellow filled the forest. How he was still awake despite the pain was at the same time both infuriating and dispiriting, granted no relief from the agony of his eye socket's occupant.

The swell of noise in his head held a chaotic cadence, where a shrill whisper met a primordial avarice to give voice to hunger.

**Deprived. So long deprived, my debt. Now, I collect my debt. Will keep collecting first debt until next sunrise. You will be the instrument of my long awaited hunger. Seven generations. Seven heirs denied my payment for the dangerous task. The debt will be made complete with your tribute human.**

Ever since he was old enough to chain two ideas together and make use of formal logic, Matoba Seiji had spent many hours in the day with his father. He would watch his father adjust his own bindings effortlessly then move onto him, telling him the tale of how this tradition came to be, and why his right eye must never see the light of day.

Before he had fully mastered his emotions, this tale brought sleepless nights fretting that this creature might simply slip under his wrappings despite his father's expertise and take its revenge on his clan. It was paralyzing, the fear, but his father would remind him of his duty to the clan and obligations beyond the compound's walls.

A Matoba exorcist must never reveal weakness. A Matoba exorcist stands above all others, because the lay people and superstitious see them as the unshakeable pillar that will keep them safe from the_ yoū._ Therefore a Matoba fears nothing, because the people put their trust in the Matoba, so in turn this trust will galvanize the heart and make it strong.

So he focused on how to become stronger. A young Seiji turned to his studies even further, dedicating himself twice as much to the task. Nothing would ever threaten his eye from removal.

But this did not mean he would prevent injury to himself, either.

When he returned from academy to be shown to his father's room, he assumed it was because his father was ill and taken to bed. When he was shown into the room and saw the cloth placed over the man's face, and the white robes dressing his still form he understood what true pain was.

Apparently, during the day, his father had ventured into an especially malicious youkai's lair without waiting on his attendants. He reasoned that the day had too many demands to wait on elementary practices.

A single foolish misstep, and the cost was too high for him to pay. By this, Seiji learned that past successes did not provide future results. And he grew stronger again.

But when it came to Natsume, how could he have forgotten the single-most important lesson when it mattered the most? When he had his ingenius pupil where he wanted him, and with this pupil's former mentor as leverage for his complete cooperation. In that single moment, he had given himself to impulse, and everything came down around his ears.

Why did he find Natsume-kun so fascinating that he would risk losing everything? He had nothing but time now to ponder this while he refocused on his most current goal.

Shakily, Matoba collected himself, one long-suffering move at a time to climb back to his feet. He pushed forward. If he understood this thing, it was planning to not only eat his eye for an entire day, but take six other vital parts from him as back-payment. It was critical he keep moving.

He had to find a village fast so he might slow this possession on his body, if not stop it completely.

So he walked, hoping against hope that he was not truly as lost as the warnings for clan archives had stated concerning this forest. If so he might already have taken the first steps in his eternal journey towards nowhere.

The sun was high. Morning had passed since Natsume had undone his teacher's bindings and delivered him into this creature's wrath, but the day was far from over.

He continued deeper into the forest, determined to find something that could change his fortune. After all, he had a star pupil to recollect.

[IV]

Naruto huffed and puffed with a steady purpose. His arms were weighed down but he didn't dare drop the load he was carrying. Despite having countless red bamboo berries piled up in his arms, individual ones would drop between his arms clumsily with every bounce. It may not have been enough to swim in, but hey, it was plenty for burrying that fat kitty cat up to its ears if he tried hard enough.

But what a crazy morning!

First he gets woken up by a young lady as beautiful as Sakura-chan, and after they talk for a bit it seems like they could actually become friends. Then, as if the two of them had fallen into a children's fantasy, an older nii-chan come along chased by 3 freaky-ass empty eyed goddamned scary... umm.. well whatever they were, and he gets a shot at looking heroic in front of Haku and this innocent citizen in need.

He couldn't wait for Sakura-chan to hear about this! She'd be so impressed with him and go out on all the dates he asked for. And Kakashi would be sure to teach him some ultimate final technique that only his clan knew. And then Sasuke would see the light and worship the ground he walked on realizing what an inferior ninja he was compared to the almighty Uzumaki!

Still... those... erm, things were pretty scary now that he thought about it. What with their long pointy scythes and dark bodies and darker eyes behind unfeeling white masks and-

"Ugh-huhuhu" Naruto paused to shiver. Now wasn't the time to get hung up on how he punched three ghosts around. Kami-sama, but he hoped they didn't curse him! He shook his head back and forth furiously to banish these thoughts.

That's right.

It didn't matter now. They were gone. He had stomped all three of that poor guy's pursuers into dust, or else why did they let off clouds of smoke and vanish? Let off clouds of smoke and vanish... like his shadow clones... which were copies of himself... meaning whatever created them was the same as the... copies...

...

Suddenly he was running faster for no imporant reason at all. Nope, nothing major. He was lonely and was wanting for company again. Umm. He just wanted to feel the wind against his face. He heard it was good for the pores. Yeah, he'd go with that and WHY WASN'T HE BACK IN THE GROVE ALREADY?!

It was time to think of something more pleasant! Yes! Happy thoughts. He'd return to the forest grove, make Haku gasp in surprise at how many berries he gathered, and earn a deep worshipful bow from this older guy for his heroics while crying for-

"You must care about him alot," Naruto heard Haku's voice just a few uneven rows of trees ahead. He also heard the distinct sound of someone else sniffing and crying.

He picked up the pace. Finally! Human contact!

"Hey Haku!" Naruto shouted bursting from the foliage, "I got a ton of those berries you needed!"

Naruto felt a rush of satisfaction when Haku turned to look and widened her eyes in response, "That's... a lot of berries."

Naruto began to shrug a "no-big-deal," then stopped halfway when he almost lost his bundle, readjusted, then balanced out again. He breathed out a sigh and stepped forward, "Yeah, it was no trouble at all."

Haku stood to retrieve a good handful of the potent resource, leaving the older nii-chan to gather himself from a crying fit by wiping his eyes on his white sleeves. Well that was one accomplishment down, but he wished he could have been there to receive those tears of joy. Haku gave him an appreciative gesture with her eyes, "How did you get so many-"

"Shadow clones," He answered hastily, another grin plastering his face.

"Oh, right," she realized out loud. "I'd better prepare these for Sensei then."

Naruto squinted his eyes shut like he was prone to doing, "Sensei?"

"Nyanko-sensei," the blond nii-chan spoke up, "it's the name I gave him a few years ago. It's because he looks like a beckoning cat," finishing with a weak chuckle.

Haku giggled at his comparison, and sat down again next to Nyanko-sensei and began mashing the berries into a wooden mortar bowl.

Naruto found a spot and plopped down to take a closer look. After leaning in and squinting again, he saw it.

"AH! He does look like a beckoning cat!" The whiskered blond shouted, and laughed heartily after catching up with the other two.

The other two couldn't help but join Naruto in laughing that much louder. Both had covered their mouths, and had looked slightly guilty laughing at this fat pig-cat's expense, but come on! This feline could feed a starving village!

Missed by all present, Nyanko-sensei developed a tick mark on his forehead, despite being deeply asleep.

This must have been that thing that Iruka-sensei talked about during his first lecture on infiltration. Ra- rapurt? Reportor? Reapore? Well _that_ thing that happens when you gain someone's trust in a conversation! That meant it was time for introductions.

"Alright! I guess we were too busy earlier, but I'll reintroduce myself," Naruto shouted, jumping to his feet swiftly. The young man he just met stifled his laughter, and turned to look up at him, "The name is Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja of Konohagakure, and future Hokage! Believe it!"

[][][][][][][][][][]

Ninja?

Natsume could not restrain his absent-minded blinking.

Ninja... as in Shinobi-Ninja? As in black-clad garments, face masks, split-toed sandals, and shurikens? But... but but but this kid was wearing the brightest orange jump suit he had ever witnessed, while at the same time having the gaul to go around with sunny blond hair! How was this considered "OK?" No wait, this kid _did_ throw something metallic at those shiki's scythes when he saved Nyanko-sensei. Those were _shurikens?!_

Wait wait wait wait wait! How was this possible?! An ayakashi and a ninja? Something was not adding up here. Now he had even more questions than he originally wanted. But how do you start a conversation when one of your companions is a spirit and another is a ninja from some place that most definitely does NOT exist? Was this just some kid from the countryside pretending at being a ninja? Could he see spirits too and just didn't make the connection? He did look pretty young, afterall. Was Haku aware of all of this and just decided not to tell him? It had happened before to a former schoolmate. He had a crush on dying dying wysteria tree spirit and didn't realize the entire time!

And that was just the tip of the iceberg. Every new question he thought of branched out into 3 separate modifiers on the original leading into whole new worlds of possibilities. When you really thought about it...

[][][][][][][][][][]

"Excuse me, are you not feeling well?" Haku asked. Natsume didn't respond, seemingly stuck in some catatonic state. Eyes glazed over and everything.

Haku turned to Naruto during Natsume's mental breakdown. "Perhaps he struck his head too hard when he fell?"

Naruto latched onto that idea rather quick, "Maybe you're right. I've been falling and hitting my head all week, and sometimes I'll hit the ground and then next thing I know it'll be dark outside!"

Haku masterfully hid her sweat-drop.

The young genin hopped up from his sitting position, rounded Haku, and kneeled next to the elder blond. He grabbed one shoulder and shook him lightly while snapping his fingers in front of Natsume's face.

"Hey Nii-chan! Are you alright? Do you remember who you are? Can you tell us your name?" Naruto asked, doing his best to get Natsume's attention.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Meanwhile Natsume felt like his head was going to spin from all this new information pouring in. He had to make sense of this and fast.

Quick, he thought, think of a question!

"My name is Natsume Takashi," he monotoned. And then his brain caught up.

No! Stupid! That wasn't a question! Focus. You need to consolidate your questions so that you can get home. Sheesh, if Nyanko-sensei was awake right now he would have headbutted you for sounding like such a dunce!

Oblivious to his internal beratement, Haku decided to respond first, "Natsume-san is it? I'm pleased to meet you," she finished with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah!" Naruto added, "Same here, Natsume! Nyanko-sensei!"

"Naruto-san," Haku chided, "maybe it would be best not to speak so loud for the sleeping cat's sake."

Naruto quickly slapped his hands over his mouth and had the decency to blush, "Sorry."

This wouldn't do, Natsume decided. He slapped his cheeks and shook his head to clear out the cobwebs. The best decision was to calm down and start simple, prioritize.

"I'm sorry, both of you. I just have so many questions and was worrying about how to ask them, but even before that, allow me to express my gratitude."

He finished his reasonably level statement on the tail of such a bad mental state by turning to Haku and Naruto and bowing low, his forehead meeting the grass.

"Thank you. Both of you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. You saved me and my precious friend without a moment's doubt. Even though I was attacked by youkai."

"Eep!" Naruto squeaked. '_Oh no! I was right! They were ghosts!'_

"What's wrong Naruto-san?" Haku asked with a tilt of the head.

Quickly, the paling and sweating young man turned to her with a forced smile, sweating forehead, and a rapidly dismissing hand wave, "Oh! Ahahahaha, nothing, nothing!"

"So they were youkai. How disturbing," Haku hummed thoughtfully without a shred of evidence that she was disturbed, "that answers what those things were. Then it's a good thing we came when we did. Who knows what they might have done. I'm just glad I could be of help, Natsume-san."

"I'm so sorry," Natsume said apologetically, "I got both of you mixed up with malicious spirits. I'll do whatever I can to ensure nothing bad happens because of your involvement."

"Don't worry," Haku assured, "I'm sure we'll be fine."

Taking this as a challenge, Naruto's demeanor changed again. He sucked in a deep breath through his nostrils and puffed out his chest. Raising a fist, he declared, "No problem! If they want to pick on some guy and his gigantic pet cat they'll have to go through me first!."

"Naruto-san, your legs are shaking," Haku noted with a giggle.

The blond squawked and looked down to find that – yes – they were. Embarrassed, he just sat down, crossing his legs and arms while scowling. "They're just shaking 'cause I'm restless."

Haku, just covered her mouth with an opened fist and giggled again at this amusing boy. She knew this peaceful charade couldn't last, but she would enjoy it for as long as possible. Opportunities to have a normal relationship were few and far between.

"If it's not too much trouble, may I ask some questions of both of you?" Natsume broke in before the conversation could be sidetracked. Altough he felt a great deal more relieved when these two gave him their reassurances.

"I don't mind," Haku answered.

"Sure, why not?" Naruto followed.

Where to begin? So many questions to ask, but he couldn't just leave them here all day or else the sun would set and he'd have to find his way out of a mountain wilderness in the dark when bears, boars, or just plain-old-dangerous youkai emerged. There was an order to what he and Sensei needed. First, some help from modern civilization.

"Well, for starters, can either of you guide me back to town and maybe a police booth? I'm going to need their help to make a statement. I'm also going to need to use their telephone to call my home. My legal guardians' are probably really worried about me."

For a moment, Natsume felt pleased that he could string together a coherent request, and awaited what was sure to be a positive answer. One of these two kind people must have had a home, so it just followed that they would know how best to help him. They would know the area much better. They were sure of themselves, and that was reassuring alone.

This did not last.

Natsume sensed the mood in the air change as he watched the expressions on Haku's and Naruto's faces collectively go from listening to uncertainty to bewilderment. He didn't think his questions were that unreasonable. He prayed this was just some misunderstanding surrounding regions or dialects.

"Umm, did I say something wrong?" Natsume prompted.

These two peculiar people looked to one another, then back toward Natsume.

"Telephone?" Haku asked.

"Police booth?" Naruto followed.

...Oh no.

[V]

Biwamo Genta struck the hardened soil with his plow, doing his best to break down the stubborn clay in the fields behind his meager cottage. There was still much work remaining for him to get done, but the day was still young, so he figured he'd get an early start on a different avenue for income.

Things hadn't been going too smoothly for anyone recently. Everyone, his neighbors, friends, family, in-laws (but who cared about them?), and orphans were suffering under the rolling depression enforced on their island nation.

After that well-known fisherman and village leader from along the coastal town got his arms amputated, and body crucified as a public demonstration of defiance by Gato and his men, many fisherman and ferrymen had all but given up their trade so that they wouldn't give the baron prince a reason to make examples of them also. That and the tariffs were dangerous when the fair for ferrying was meager as it was. He hadn't heard from some contacts in a long while, and that could only mean trouble.

Gato was generous in his spreading of misery and fear.

Genta lamented his part in giving up the trade. Taking a moment to cool off from a particularly difficult lump of earth with too much clay in the composition, he pulled out his kerchief and wiped his brown. He turned back toward the house, and gazed longingly at his family rowboat hanging from its trusses beside the house.

He belonged to a family that made their living from the sea dammit-all! His father showed him the ropes in navigation, piloting troubled waters and stiff winds. Name a knot for a rope and he'd have it looped up twice before you could finish asking. "Speedy Fingers" was the nickname he'd earned from Grandpa. There was history in that vessel, in the house, on these lands.

His home proper sat at the peak of a blunt slope, surrounded by many tall and sturdy trees. It had access from the main highway for a horse drawn carriage, a modest stone path into the mountains which ended at a shrine that he and his neighbors would visit during changing seasons, and from where he stood now, plenty of open space in the rear of the property to develop his land in preparation for next Spring.

Farming was a last resort from the time his grandpa's pa bought this plot of land. But he wasn't a farmer. A "just-in-case" if the seas were ever too unkind. Which was always the case year-to-year, but that didn't stop a seaman from seafaring! Hell it was considered an honor to have your body claimed by those vast blue waves. That _meant_ something to the people of Nami no Kuni.

Something had to give, and had to give soon. If this soil behind his home proved fallow when Winter passed and Spring followed, he'd have no choice but to do something drastic.

He heard there was increased pirate charters in port these days; a consequence of Gato's lax security and desire for "deniability" from his independent contractors. Everyone who was anyone in seafaring knew how that game was played. From even before the formation of the Elemental Nations, pirate ships and charter companies had to play fast and loose on the vast seas if anyone wanted to get their wares on time. This required bending the laws to make delivery times, and any nation with a standing navy was smart enough to know when to look the other way for the greater good of its citizens' economic health. The few ships that were dumb enough to harass the same sea routes at the same tireless frequency were made the examples to pay lip service to a public that would demand "justice." They got their circus, and everyone else at sea held this reminder to keep them humble and cautious.

As the saying went, "Don't rock the boat."

Well Gato was rocking that boat.

This time however, there was no government or standing naval force willing to confront him. He saw the vacuum created by the petty nobles that called this place home when they went to internal war with one another. Gato slipped the right money and info to the right people for that war to blow up in all their faces at the same time, leaving them broken, ruined, banished or dead.

The only sign remaining of any number of citizenry making some act of defiance were the bridge builders and volunteers

Idiots.

They were all going to be killed. No, correction, three were killed already. Officially, they were declared "lost at sea." Ha! Right. "Lost" as in lead up the plank on a midsize ship, according to rumor, sailed halfway out to Mizu no Kuni, and given a pair of iron shoes, then sure, they were "lost at sea."

A year ago Genta might have been willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. Maybe even pitched in. Hearing that the famed Kaiza, whom had earned his fame wrestling sea game twice his size from the water, getting crucified in the most cruel way imaginable dried up any courage he had left.

Which lead him right back to the task at hand, gripping the handle on his plow to resume his toil in this infuriating mud. With any luck, the winter season would take care of the rest.

"Darling!" He heard his wife call out affectionately from the house's rear patio. She was already walking out to meet him.

"Out here!" Genta called back while keeping up his pace on tilling the clay. Before he knew it, his wife had drawn close holding a tray with a tea cup and onigiri. "Oh, is it lunchtime already?"

Stepping toward his wife, she smiled with a pitying gaze as he took the cup first to quench his thirst, "How is it coming out here? Do you need me to call for the boys to help?"

Genta took a stiff gulp of green tea and set the cup back onto the platter his wife was holding, a frown growing at the question, "Why do you think I sent them to my brother's for the week? He at least has the boat to justify fishing under Gato's tariffs. Those two are going to earn their gills on the sea just like their father, grandfather, and all the greats before them. I just can't provide that for them as it is right now."

He took a break to grab the first rice ball from the plate. They had gotten smaller since a year ago. It was enough to make a grown man cry. His hand holding the plow squeezed tight against its handle with an audible crunch. What sort of father can't provide a decent meal for his pregnant wife and two sons? Just... goddammit.

His wife took the signs of his troubles to wedge her way in, "Well once they've returned, maybe you should take them out on the boat and let them take turns steering around the islets your father did for you back when-"

"Don't be ridiculous," he said cutting her off. "If I wanted my sons hung in front of a crowd with their father for 'smuggling,'" pausing to make finger quotes, "as an excuse because we couldn't pay the tolls, we would have been taking circuits through the mangroves months ago!"

Hearing his harsh rebuke only served to make Genta's wife more determined when her face hardened right back, "Don't you dare even speak something so awful out loud about your children! You'll bring misfortune down upon them with those sort of words. This isn't like you to tip-toe through your daily life like some gutless minnow! What happened to the man that inherited his grandfather's oars?"

"Dammit, Keiko!" Genta growled, "Don't you think I want to teach my sons how to make their way in life on the waves? That I don't want them take their oars further than their father ever could? Or maybe just get us all in that skiff and sail down the coast until the name Gato is unheard of and never come back?"

"Then why don't we?" She argued back, raising her voice as well, "Your grandfather built this place. I know you loved him dearly and throwing away his hard-earned land would be a disadvantage, but maybe this was a sign for us to leave anyway!"

"Don't bring him into this! My Grandpa could tie a knot in his sleep and sail his bed's mattress through white water rapids blindfolded. He worked too hard for me not to try just as hard to fight for his land as he did for all of us! Hell! He died pulling men from a sinking boat and saved every last soul going to his grave. I won't put up with any disrespect-"

"If he was still alive, and saw what Gato has made of our country, do you honestly believe he would willingly stay when so many more stable nations exist out there to make our way? Would he want your children to grow up under Gato's shadow, where everyday could mean their-"

Keiko had stopped her side of the argument cold as she looked past his shoulder to where the mountain pass steps would be. The serving tray dropped from her hands, its contents crashing loudly in the dirt. Genta was stunned by this action, but before he could give any kind of reaction his eyes landed on her eyes. They were wide as saucers and brimming with tears. At first, the man thought it was the baby causing a ruckus in her womb, but her breath drew in sharply and she screamed as loud as when she delivered Genta's first son, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

This ignited every protective instinct inside Genta. He spun on his heel and raise his plow with a snarl already carved into his face. Whatever had the nerve to frighten his wife was going to get the brunt of his frustration and rage. When his turn finished, he forgot he had made any resolutions at all.

"I apologize for interrupting," a strained voice bordering on pleasant spoke up, "but might I trouble you two for a room?"

That primal inheritance passed down through thousands of ancestors took hold of the quaint ferry man's heart. His entire body frozen in fear as complete as the moment before one's drowning. At some point his arms lowered, their strength robbed.

What was this nightmare standing before him? In fact, why him?! With all the miserable luck plaguing this island nation, why did hell itself deem him worthy of a visit by a demon?

It wore the shell of a man: Modest straw sandals, heavy tabi socks, vermillion hakama for leggings, a purple kimono top with a black hem and some golden insignia on the left breast above its heart (If it even had one), and a dark purple overcoat strapped in place at the collar with a golden broach. It leaned on a sturdy branch for support.

A demon could wear human clothes all it liked, but what set it apart from man was the right eye. The eye was crying blood from an orifice letting off a foul black vapor, beneath ragged black hair, littered with scattered bandages. Barely visible in that hole where an eye was supposed to go were writhing appendages from a hundred tiny legs whipping about with no concern or shame. And that sickening noise. The steady and unmolested eye stared back at Genta, slanted, and the mouth did its best impression of a disarming smile.

"M-Monster!" Genta shouted, finding the will to raise his plow in defense once again. This did nothing to change the demon's demeanor. Rather it squinted its one good eye shut, incapable of halting the tremors wracking his entire body.

"Oh..." It said shakily, sounding barely capable of conversation, "You can see it also? Well this is rather embarrassing. Nevertheless I do hope you'll consider granting me accommodation. I come from wealth and can guarantee you'll be compensated well for your time." It continued walking forward unintimidated. This in turn caused both Genta and his wife to step away, little by little.

The ferry man made a decision then and turned to his shaking wife, "Keiko, get the lockbox from under the bed and run to your mothers. Don't look back for anything!"

"But what about you?" She cried, "What do I tell your sons if you don't-"

"Just go!" He shouted, thrashing his arm with a stiff swing to cut off any further protest. She took this instruction with a jolt and after a few hesitant steps she spun and ran back for the cottage and her mother's home thereafter. It was for the best. His sons would become splendid men of the sea, and maybe his third child growing in Keiko's womb would be a beautiful girl, just like her mother.

What a terrible time to have thoughts like this. Perhaps Keiko was right. Maybe it was a sign, and he was the only one that didn't recognize it until hell itself came for his family. He wondered if this was how Grandpa felt when he saved that last man from the sea.

"Don't you think you are overreacting a bit? I can assure-" the demon's breath hitched and it clutched at its right eye socket, with a pained groan, when the chittering noises within grew agitated. Genta planted his feet ready for anything. To his surprise, though, the swell of noise subsided, granting this beast the peace to speak once again, "My apologies. Where were we?"

Genta took a deep breath and decided on his next words carefully, "I don't know what reason you chose in coming to my home demon, but we have nothing here you would want. Leave and return to hell where you belong."

For a moment the beast looked stunned, unsure how to process this rebuke, but then that casual smile returned. He stepped forward, "That... is most unfortunate. And here I was hoping we could come to an understanding."

Taking this as his queue to act, Genta gritted his teeth and launched forward, plow raised high. He shouted at the top of his lungs, closing the gap between them frighteningly quick. The demon made no move to attack, but instead brought its arms up to protect itself. Just as he stepped into range for the plow to strike true, he swung his farming tool down as hard as a seasoned axman, only to slam home against a blur which solidified soon there-after.

Eyes flashing wide, Genta saw a mass of the same black essence, only more pronounced, extended from this demon's eye. It had reached out and grabbed his farming tool from the air and halted its progress a finger's length away from the demon's neck.

It chose this moment to speak again.

"You know, the truth is that I am a man from a clan of exorcists," he revealed making Genta look into his one good eye in horror, "I merely had the misfortune of being set upon by this thing you see before you, now. I truly apologize for whatever happens next. I'm not sure what a demon thinks when its meal is being interrupted."

At this the shaft of the plow burst into splinters where the creature's many fangs and mandibles caught Genta's tool. This action sent the retired ferry man crashing to the ground, still clutching the useless stick.

Wasting no time the dark mass of nightmarish body parts descended on the man.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Rushing through the front door of the cottage, Biwamo Keiko's mind raced at a hundred strides per second when she heard the screams belonging to her husband. Overwhelmed with the sudden danger threatening their home, she quickly followed her husband's instructions and found what he described and made her escape.

She took only the most bare essentials with her: A travel sack, a medicine box from her retired practice, and Genta's lockbox filled with all their life savings. If their home was to be claimed by a demon, they could at the very least begin again with a modest traveling clinic to make ends meet. She might have retired from caring for the sick to raise a family, but old practices died hard...

Died...

Her eyes pricked with fresh tear. Oh Kami-sama! What sin had her family committed to deserve the invasion of some demon? Some hungering monster set upon them like a starved wolf? Why couldn't it have visited that monster which ran this island with fear and intimidation? If not for her adrenaline, she would have been too overcome by emotion for even running.

Somewhere, deep inside, she believed they would all come out of this wiser and richer in spirit for being pushed in this new direction for their lives. But that was naive.

What little optimism there was came crashing down at the sound of screaming coming from the grounds behind her home. She took the only thing remaining of her beloved husband with her, and ran, making sure to _never_ look back.

-Continued-

Author's Notes:

I was dying to get some light-hearted material into this story before too long. Between Naruto, Natsume, and Nyanko-sensei, there is so much endless potential. I hope you found it funny. That was the point of my effort.

I don't much like original characters, but for the last scene I was going for an almost Stephen King short story vibe as a way of exposition dumping from an affected Wave citizen's point of view while making him the victim of Gato and his own cynicism, then a demon which had nothing to do with his plight because the Universe is a big empty vacuous hole of suck that will take you at any moment. Hope that I nailed it.

Well here we are again! Thanks for reading. To answer some confusion, yes, this takes place during the Wave Country arc in the Naruto Universe. As for Natsume's, make sure you've watched all the way to the present. It even helps to have read the manga to its most current (though it's still faffing about with explaining damn near anything about Reiko!). For anybody that doesn't know, the manga picks up after the anime at chapter 52, which is perfect because the very story arc beginning at 52 is also valuable reading!

So by this point it's fairly obvious that I am omitting a lot of information about just what happened that lead to the events your reading about. I figure that revealing different bits of information in reverse adds mystery to the proceedings, and I hope you find them engaging enough to be curious. If I revealed everything at once it would be a tiresome exposition dump and that would threaten to bore you handsome readers quite a bit.

At some point well enough along the way, I'll be dedicating a story arc to what happened chronologically without retreading old ground. Have some faith!

...

Please?

I'm providing clarity little-by-little and entrusting you to use your imaginations to piece things together as they come. Like, what could this new revelation mean? Please rest assured I plan to reveal all in time, but for now, it's mainly about the characters from both worlds getting over their initial traumas and adjusting to where they have come.

To any other questions or concerns, I plan to clarify what happened with Natsume in the prologue next chapter, and that outline is done for the most part.

Until next time.

Draft 1.1

Edited by the immaculate Zelosh. Couldn't have done it without you!


	3. The Eye of the Beholder

**Disclaimer:** The author does not possess Naruto or Natsume Yuujinchou in any way, shape or form. Hashtag firstworldproblems.

**Formatting Note: **A tilde (~) denotes a lengthening of a vowel. It's used a lot in Japanese media text.

**Natsume's Book of Ninja**

**or The Longest Journey Home**

]Volume 01: The Season of Vanishing

]Chapter 02: The Eye of the Beholder

[I]

The forest grove was quiet but for mumbling emanating from Natsume's mouth as he decided on his next words. He gripped his chin, but not for long once he buried his face in his hands, clearly frustrated. Perhaps if he asked again he would just get a more sensible answer.

"So, let me make sure I understand all of this properly."

Haku, to her credit, was doing her best not to make the situation worse for the older male. Even so she failed to hide her mirth, fighting back giggles at this young man's internal battle with his confusion. Naruto, on the other hand was fidgeting in place, cheeks puffed and arms crossed. What did this older nii-chan not understand! How many times did he have to repeat himself? And everyone thought _he_ was dense?!

"You," Natsume reiterated for the third time, looking at Haku, "are not an ayakashi?"

This pushed her passed the breaking point. She let off a delicate series of chuckles, looking guilty for doing so, but nevertheless failing to keep her composure. Well groomed manners and etiquette aside, she couldn't help but find this amusing. His confusion just had an air of naivety that was irresistible.

Mastering herself within a few breaths, Haku replied, "No, I can assure you I'm not."

"Just an ordinary, civilian taking a stroll in the forest?"

"Since the last time I checked."

While he was relieved that Haku wasn't in fact an ayakashi and he wasn't lost in a spirit realm, these revelations traded places with the knowledge that he wasn't anywhere resembling the mountain hills he described. Or anywhere near any of the towns he listed. Or his country.

Or planet.

Asia, Europe, Africa, America, Antarctica, none of these continents were recognized by neither Haku nor Naruto when brought up, sending a heavy lump into Natsume's stomach. The very idea that these two could be in on a terrible joke to throw him off was removed due to the dissonance between Naruto's oblivious attitude and Haku's elegant and intelligent bearing. At no time did any signs of collaboration come between them. But surely there had to be more to this!

This was unthinkable. When had he gone from running through the Eastern Mountains and stumbled into a place holding no signs of his home country? How was this even possible?

At first, when it was revealed that neither Haku or Naruto were ayakashi, he dropped the idea of being lost in a spirit realm. Why bother worrying about that when humans most definitely would not make their home there? The revelation that he might not have been on earth was beyond imagining.

And then it hit him.

Matoba-san's words reached out: "_When I saw those warding barriers broken, I feared you would be lost to a spirit realm for eternity. It is why our clan sealed them from long ago. Though now that I look around I'm finding difficulty in matching their concern."_

It made a sort-of sense, in a small measure, but could he really accept that? Did that mean he couldn't go back the way he came? Not that it would be wise. Matoba-san had other servants and clansmen who would have surely come after him. It was best to wait a short time, before returning the way he came.

The Matoba clan compound was likely still in chaos. Surely Matoba-san's people and shiki were searching high and low for their master. Oh he hoped everyone was alright. They had done so much to ensure his freedom. He wanted to keep asking questions about this, but like before he knew that this could last all day, and he didn't want to keep these two around just to satisfy his insecurity.

Furtively, he decided he would have to be satisfied with Haku's answer, but not at the same time. Natsume just let that answer be and switched back to the other subject that disturbed him in Naruto, "And you are an actual real life honest-to-goodness ninja?"

"For the last time, yes!" Naruto shouted, jumping from his seat, shaking his fists and stomping his foot for good measure, "What more do I have to do to prove that to you!"

"Naruto-san!" Haku whispered firmly, "Nyanko-sensei is still sleeping."

Appalled but mindful, Naruto turned his ire back on the delicate young woman with a shrill whisper, "But Haku! I've shown him Kage Bunshin! I've shown him tree walking. I-"

"And tree falling if I recall," Haku added in amusement.

"That's beside the point!" Naruto defended with a blush fighting for space with his tick mark. Thankfully his whisper was still keeping his voice in check, which Natsume appreciated.

Natsume was left gaping like a fish when he raised doubts about the veracity of Naruto's claims, only to be proven ignorant when those doppelgangers poofed into existence once again. He had felt silly for thinking he had imagined seeing all those copies of Naruto that saved his life, but facts were facts. All because off ninjutsu. Because of chakra.

Chakra.

Such a strange thing to name the power that fueled this ninjutsu, but Naruto made it clear that it was real by merit of his actions. Still... chakra? Natsume had known about youki and spiritual power because of his many experiences dealing with ayakashi and by lessons from Nyanko-sensei, Hinoe, and Misuzu among others. Perhaps this chakra was these people's word for one of those two phenomena.

Or neither.

In any case the ninja turned back to him and pointed sharply, "Listen here, Natsume. I don't know where this... erm... Jipang?"

"Japan," Natsume corrected.

"Japan is," Naruto continued with the correction, "But this is Nami no Kuni. There is no Japan, anywhere on this island! And this land is next to Hi no Kuni which is where I come from. And ninja are real! We're everywhere! Ninja are as normal in this world as naruto in ramen!"

"That was an interesting example, Naruto-san," Haku commented without judgment.

"Thanks!" Naruto said, not used to praise, "I think... but anyway, are you starting to get it Natsume? Please say yes, cause I think my throat's getting sore," adding that last bit while clutching his neck with red-stained hands. 

Natsume looked from Naruto's died hands down to the removed hood of his vest jacket, now laying filled with the berries that Naruto had gotten for Nyanko-sensei's sake. Someone that worked so hard to get something for someone he didn't know had to be worth trusting. Natsume realized with a pang of guilt he wasn't being fair to this young man, or Haku, and he sighed out loud, looking back to Naruto with a grateful smile.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-san," Natsume apologized, "It's just so much to take in. I'm grateful you worked so hard for Nyanko-sensei's sake. You really saved us. I'm just worried now if I can get home or not."

This seemed to placate Naruto and his frown vanished, replaced by worry, then embarrassment, "Well, it's okay then. I guess."

"Which begs the question, Natsume-san," Haku reentered the conversation, "where did you come from? Countries and continents we've never heard of excluded, you were chased while holding a wounded animal, so you can't have run too far. Can you tell us how you came to be here?"

"Well," Natsume started tentatively, "this all began when I was imprisoned by a clan of exorcists and made their unwilling servant."

"What?" Naruto growled low, clearly incensed.

Haku frowned, brows furrowed in surprise. She brushed a hand across the fabric of her choker, remembering the unpleasant sensation of a chain gripping her neck. It felt like so long ago, when Zabuza-san took her with him. Perhaps she shared something in common with Natsume-san.

"It must have been difficult," Haku whispered.

The distant look in Natsume's eyes told a story that she could only guess at, but it passed, and he lowered his head, "Yes... but, it's okay now."

The young man raised his hand a stroked Nyanko-sensei's fur, no doubt bringing himself comfort with this action. He smiled, watching his pet peacefully rest, "I was able to escape thanks to him."

Naruto's eyes widened like only a child's could, "Really? How?"

Natsume's eyebrows knit together and he frowned. More unpleasant memories returned at this question.

[][][][][][][][][][]

_The wind rushed over Natsume, as he was clamped tightly by his mentor's jaws. They took to the sky without any warning beforehand. One instant he was laying on the ground, Natsume in front shielding him from any further arrows, the next they were airborne._

_"Sensei! You're wounded! Set us down before you get hurt any more," Natsume pleaded through the howling wind. As far as he could tell his guardian did not regard his words as if listening, his eyes partially glazed over. He doubted this spirit could even hear him through the pain. Which only lead to one explanation._

_This was a final flight of desperation._

_Natsume opened his mouth again to get his guardian's attention, but the whistle of a familiar noise snapped with an impact up close, followed by his mentor craning his head back with a howl. Natsume gasped as Nyanko-sensei's jaws tightened around him in agony, and he now saw the reason for this reaction, counting the third arrow in his friend's bleeding neck._

"_Sensei!"_

_Soon enough, the weight left their bodies as they began to plummet back to the forest._

[][][][][][][][]][][][][][]

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Natsume decided on an appropriately simple answer, "He dragged me from that place with his own mouth. He can be rather stubborn."

"Your cat is awesome, Natsume!" Naruto excitedly commented.

"Even with his diminutive size, he was able to be strong," Haku added, "I think I understand. Naruto-san, this is also the reason why you train isn't it?"

This got both Naruto and Natsume to look at her for clarification. She smiled, glad to give it.

"When a person has someone that is precious to them, they will do almost anything to protect them. I think this is when anyone can become incredibly strong. That is why, Natsume-san, your pet could come to your aid. Because you are precious to him."

Natsume and Naruto absorbed these words quietly, neither finding an appropriate answer to follow with. Hearing her say that left a profound feeling on their hearts. Both looked in their own separate directions contemplating what they heard, and perhaps coming to different conclusions.

In the quiet space between topics, Haku approached Natsume and sat before him. She fished out a roll of bandages and gauze pads from her travel bag and held it our for Natsume, "Here, take these. He is going to need his bandages changed again in four hours, and be sure to include the berry mash on his wounds to prevent infection. If his wounds appear scabbed over by then, be sure to change bandages every twelve hours after. Otherwise another four hours again if not. For now, don't move him, if you can help it. Perhaps until after his bandages have been changed. Above all else he needs rest."

Natsume figured she would give instructions for care eventually, but this brought the obvious question out of him, "Are you leaving already?"

"What?" Naruto butted in, clearly surprised by the turn of events. He whipped his head from Natsume toward Haku, "You are?"

"I'm afraid so," Haku said with an apologetic smile, "just like Nyanko-sensei, I have someone important to me that needs these herbs I've gathered. If I don't treat his wounds he won't get well soon."

Natsume felt his anxiety return. He had so many more questions, but he knew that he couldn't ask her to neglect someone she cared about. Seeing his distressed look, Haku turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-san, would you be willing to stay with Natsume-san?" This request got Naruto and Natsume to perk up, wondering where this idea was headed, "Didn't you say you came to this country with a team of ninja? Perhaps your leader might be able to help Natsume-san further with his problem?"

"Ah!" Naruto caught on, pounding a fist into his waiting hand, "Yeah, that's right! Kakashi-sensei would know what to do about Natsume's problem!" He turned toward Natsume and shoved a fist in the air, "Don't worry Natsume. I'll be sticking around here to train, anyway. That way Nyanko-sensei can get his rest like Haku said. And later today Kakashi-sensei will come by to pick me up, so you can meet him then and he'll definitely think of something."

Natsume's was completely taken off guard by Haku and Naruto's proposal. Perhaps someone as seasoned as a ninja leader might have greater insight into what happened to him. As strange as it sounded in his own head, it made a reasonable amount of sense. Still, one doubt lingered, "But... those shiki you defeated earlier, there might be-"

"No problem!" Naruto shouted with a grunt. He took a guts pose and flipped his thumb towards himself, "If any more of those freaks wanna try to capture you or hurt Mr. Pig Cat here, they'll have to answer to my army of shadow clones!"

Once again everyone missed Nyanko-sensei's tick mark on his forehead.

Natsume stood to meet Naruto's confident gaze, eyes wide with admiration. For someone to risk themselves so far for him... it had just felt like another lifetime ago when his fortunes had been so good. He smiled easily, suddenly filled with a measure of Naruto's confidence when he found his answer, "Okay, then. Forgive me for inconveniencing you. Nyanko-sensei and I will be in your care, Naruto-san. Thank you very much." Natsume finished with a polite bow, getting Naruto to flinch and resume squinting his eyes by reflex.

"Eh?" Naruto choked. He wasn't expecting such a formal show of appreciation. Things like that back in the village were uncommon and out of place to him. More often than not it was a rock or rotten fruit thrown his way to chase him off. He didn't know exactly how to feel about this, but he at the very least had the manners to know when to return polite words, "R-right! My pleasure Natsume. Don't worry, we'll figure something out!" And he also returned a bow.

"I'm glad you could make an arrangement like this, Natsume-san," Haku offered with a smile. "There is usually no place safer than surrounded by ninjas that are on your side. I wish you both the best. Well then, please excuse me." Haku turned and began to walk away. This shook Natsume from his revelry and he stepped forward with a question.

"Will we meet again?" He asked, the question hanging silently in the air for a few unpleasant seconds. Whatever had stopped her from answering immediately was a mystery to Natsume, but he figured this was just common uncertainty that could affect anyone.

"Yeah, will we?" Naruto added. He was _not_ about to miss a chance at making a friend that would not call him freak, moron, or demon. For everything that transpired in this wooded place, this was too precious a meeting to be discarded as a pleasant but one time occasion.

They waited patiently for Haku to give her answer. Her complexion had turned a shade rosier since their questions. From embarrassment or a shy nature they couldn't say, but that moment passed as she gave them a genuine smile and spoke.

"I didn't have plans to return to this grove I'm afraid," she began. She offered a sympathetic look when both boys present became downcast, "but this is a small world. Perhaps someday we might all meet again, and if that time comes, I hope it is very soon."

With that she turned and walked away, leaving her brief but pleasant impression on both young men to cherish. To be strong. What had she been through to be able to imagine those ideas and put them to words? Could Naruto find someone so precious that he could become strong enough to overcome anything? Could Natsume ever realize his own strength when it was he that had to be saved by others that were precious to him?

Natsume and Naruto pondered this impression deeply. They may not have been religious but for each boy present, her words sounded like they had been delivered from heaven itself. To have been able to hear the words they needed to hear the most, when they were beginning to wonder-

"By the way," Haku called out casually, "Just so there's no misunderstandings, I'm a boy."

"WH~AT?!" Natsume and Naruto both shouted in unison, jaws gaping, coloring escaping their face, as shadows fell over their eyes.

Okay, so maybe her... umm... _his_ words weren't as providential as originally thought.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Haku breathed out a carefree sigh. She would have to be more wary of gaining any boy's interest even if it was with the purest of intentions. Zabuza lectured down to her on gaining the affection from men far too easily, in the past. Especially ever since her body started its path to maturity. He always did say she was far too kind to everyone they had dealings with. Minus Gato, of course, but he could go to hell.

Still, that final quip was always rather effective at dissuading young men from pursuing her any further. Just unpleasant enough a thought to seize up anybody's resolve while buying her the time to vanish at a casual pace.

Now she had a better working knowledge of these Leaf Ninjas and how they operated. It was so blatantly novice of them to leave such helpless beginners to the dangers of shinobi life alone to train. She could have killed Naruto or captured him to use against the leader of Tazuna's bodyguards, and that would have been the mission, in the bag. Done.

But the non-shinobi half of her stayed her deadly hands. She understood what it was like to be helpless, and because of this she saw a piece of herself in her opponent. Killing him would have been the same as killing herself, and the idea was terrifying. It was her one flaw; her one weakness; the line of thinking that made her body shudder.

Why did Zabuza-san tolerate her presence when she still could not grasp such golden opportunities in service to his ultimate wish? Wasn't that why he took her in? Would she eventually be forced to decide between completing her mission and betraying the one person in the world that accepted her?

To make matters worse, she could not even properly mull over this dilemma because of the other contingency.

Natsume-san. Another world? Exorcists? Demons? Just what sort of trouble did Natsume Takashi bring along with him? Could she really believe his account of things? Was he just a poor soul trapped under some terrible genjutsu and confused into believing these stories? Did those demons plant those suggestions deep inside where they could take root?

She had seen the evidence of such effects on people before. Often they could fixate so completely on a belief that even being shown evidence to the contrary would send them into fits of rage and denial. What stood out from this however was one singular fact that rose above all others.

His eyes.

They were only there for as long as Natsume was conscious at their first meeting. After having passed out and then awoken, however, they were gone. It was a good thing Naruto-san hadn't seen them, or else his eagerness to converse would have landed on the subject eventually, and there was no telling what Natsume-san would reveal, deny, or threaten at worst. There was no doubt. If she had tried anything, there was no telling what might have happened; what danger her actions might have triggered.

She had to be extra cautious, having seen how complete Zabuza-san's devastation was at the hands of one wielding the legendary sharingan. Where doujutsu, skills of the eyes, were concerned, a wise shinobi treads carefully. This though, unlike sharingan, was different. She felt like she was being seen through completely when they gazed back at her. It was unnerving. Alien. Hostile.

She hurried her steps home. Zabuza would know more. He was fully aware of the sharingan when he engaged in combat the first time. He must have heard something of other eye's gifted by bloodline limits. They had, after all, fled from a country whose people were renowned for having a multitude of uniquely inherited traits. Perhaps she could gain the insight to piece together the young man's origins.

Close by, a teenager she immediately identified as one of Copy Ninja Kakashi's genin students passed, heading the other way. She brushed past paying him scarce attention, and he the same. Dark hair and eyes, Leaf insignia on his forehead protector, white shorts and arm warmers, and the blue shirt with the unmistakable clan symbol of the Uchiha on the back told Haku everything she needed to know about who this was.

A shame Zabuza-san needed care so greatly. She could have waited a short time to measure the Uchiha's capabilities as well. In the end, ninja life always comes down to trade-offs.

[II]

On the northern end of the watery strait that divided Nami no Kuni from Hi no Kuni, there was a chain of isles and islets situated like an uneven necklace between the two countries. It was here that Gato's greatest influence and land holdings resided. On the Nami side of this chain were ports of call lining the main land mass and even exclusive micro-ports for various trades divided cleanly into categories on the lesser islands.

This ensured the different classes of ship were filed according to size, with an impressive system of multicolor light houses and colored buoys. This was done so that incidents with water traffic were kept at a minimum. Charter and merchant company's appreciated this most of all, and nearly always relied on this chain of ports for their contracts. The insurance against lost ships was too great a draw to let pass by. Thus this chain's reputation grew. As a result, it had become an efficient and productive hub for two-thirds of all shipping traffic on the eastern ocean.

With each passing day, Gato Corporations influence and power was spreading, to a point at which no major power could do business in this region without dropping his name, or swinging by his many ports to do trade. This influence lead to a bump in prosperity, and as a result, for the first time in his long career, Gato had branched his ventures out into the entertainment and hospitality industry for the first time. Business was good enough that he side-stepped "testing the waters" on such an idea, and went into this plan full sail.

Case-in-point, Gato's Fortune Barrier Island Resort existed as the centerpiece of his lofty ambitions. It was situated on an islet with just enough land area to support all the trappings and garish ornamentation that such a place could require.

True to its name, the resort's circumference was lined by 50 foot high walls of tan sandstone rock face, etched with stunning murals at various increments in marbled tiles that could fit 10 elephants each. Works of art depicted suns cresting over pyramids being toiled over by hardworking silhouettes, men engaged in battle with fierce beasts or invading armies, goddesses descending from the heavens to issue decrees to prostrating worshipers, A tree so large it held the moon in a nest with a phoenix regarding its contents, and so many others.

At the four cardinal directions to the barrier were equally tall red and gold gates with their compass direction emblazoned in kanji, and straddling each door were two five-tiered pagoda watch towers no doubt meant to house the islands security detail and gate controls. These gates controlled the flow of people coming to and from the sand bars being groomed into handsome beaches with several piers offering various attractions. All in the service for future guests.

On the outside, the North and South end of the island held stems of landing docks so that traffic could lay anchor and be sorted without delay. When Gato planned this part, he drew upon his decades of experience in shipping and efficiency. Only, this time, the cargo would be people; wealthy patrons that would fatten his hoard even further.

They would come from every corner of the elemental nations. Maybe the prince of Moon would be among them. Gato had been meaning to get in that fat fool's good graces for a while; considering his reputation to bleed his money like his wine supply. A VIP invite for the grand opening would be just the ticket. That was how he got the Legendary Sucker Tsunade-hime to RSVP. Why wouldn't it work for a monarch known for his gullibility and carefree ways with money?

Inside the walls protecting his latest investment lay his prized gem, the resort proper. The North and South gates were considered the main entrances, so there was a symmetry at play with their design. Beyond those respective gates were wide pathways that could afford space for 4 horse-drawn carriages side-by-side. The pathways forked around large fountain arrangements, with dozens of stainless brass statues of gods, goddesses, and sea life. Their spigots would shoot water in various patterns meant to delight and entertain.

The East and West gate pathways were lined with even more attractions that the piers did not offer: high-class restaurants, bars, dance floors, shopping outlets to appeal to all vanities, to say nothing of the park-like atmosphere accenting the brick laid streets. Grassy raised-brick medians held proud poplars standing tall and imposing. Park benches and other facilities lined these landscapes as well.

Beyond the balconies along the back end of the East and West pathways were tiered pool parks, lovingly crafted to offer plenty of swimming space for those that preferred a more controlled environment to the more organic feel of the beaches. Pool chairs were legion, and straw hut bars for serving drink were plenty.

Truly, careful planning had gone into every aspect of this resort.

The complex proper was divided into 5 wings, all of them tall and imposing, reaching 3 times the height of the walls surrounding them. The center building was the tallest and biggest of all 5, playing as the bridge to the lesser 4 complexes sitting at its corners. All five buildings held differently themed casino floors, each more garish then the last.

The roofs were crowned by pagodas just like the gates, but the central complex held the most extravagance. It laid claim to balconies facing both North and South, and on its roof was a sky port for Gato's first dirigible, direct from Yuki no Kuni. Worth an arm and leg to purchase, but well worth the price in bragging rights. The other magnates in competing industries were seething when Gato spread word of his acquisition. He slept well the night after he heard of their reactions.

Being on top of an empire brought a deep satisfaction that no other pleasure could rival. Yet this satisfaction was in danger of being taken out from from under his feet with the inception of that damned bridge! If it was completed it would price him out of half his business from his entire port chain and struggle to attract trade. Worse, that damn bridge would choke the north-bound sea lane from his trade routes to Cha, Umi, and further beyond to Kaze no Kuni. Why justify a risky sea route subject to the temperament of weather when using the land between Nami to Hi no Kuni to handle shipping affairs proved safer? That bridge would cut his empire in half!

He may have been rich but he didn't own the entire country! Moreover, he anticipated losses from his resort opening and operation costs as he adjusted to ups and downs from this new source of income. Anywhere from a single quarter to a year could see the loss of significant money before this place would be just as prosperous as his shipping affairs.

Thus his current problem. Well that and his broken arm no thanks to that miserable runt following Zabuza!

"Are you certain I won't need my cast after this?" Gato asked, his beady eyes focused through the haze of pain-killers on this medic ninja that had come to offer his specialized services.

"Yes, Gato-sama," the man replied with a smile, "by the time I am finished you'll have ninety percent of your arms motor function back, the pain removed, and the remainder to be left to regular healing."

This medic was an odd one. His hair was a light magenta. The bangs swept over the right side of his face and continued past his chin, with the rest flowing out behind his shoulders. The eyes were similar-enough to match his hair. His dress was well suited for his claimed profession: white doctors uniform with raised collar and hexagram on the back, sterile white pants, black gloves to remain sanitary, and ninja sandals to complete the picture. He was holding both his hands over Gato's cast while an aura glowed an ambient green.

The baron prince had to smirk at his fortune. Originally, the doctor that created his cast gave him ten weeks to healing. This was unacceptable. After putting out word to any takers that could best the doctor's estimates, this medic had approached and offered just the medicine in the form of his ninjutsu. He was a little skeptical at first, but after the young man cut his own forearm and then healed it in front of him for demonstration's sake, he was sold.

"Hmph," Gato smirked, "just be sure you do what you promised. I have many affairs to attend to, and my right arm is required for all the blasted paperwork that makes my business run smoothly. Erm..."

"It's Kusuna, Gato-sama," the medic reminded his client of his name, "please rest assured you'll be getting your money's worth from my medical ninjutsu."

The acoustics in his penthouse suite made for ensuring that any voices would be carried as far back as the double doors at the entrance, lending to its grand design: marble flooring with a translucent mirror surface, exquisite carpets embroidered in the finest fabrics and dyes, boasting intricate patterns, cushy leather furniture along the walls, divided by richly varnished and gold-laced tables holding fine vases of varying art, walls with egresses where more ornamental sundry lied, wooden accents making patterns along with tiles of fine art work from the floor to the ceiling, and the vaulted ceiling held up by marble pillars standing like loyal soldiers from the entryway to the split-double stair cases, which in turn lead to the mezzanine where Gato and all others in attendance were situated.

His modest penthouse suite.

The man himself sat behind his cherry wood desk, documents and office supplies strewn about, and leaning deep into his leather office chair. Behind him were the glass doors that opened out onto the balcony overlooking the northern gate and his island chain beyond. He could really get used to running things from this location in the future, once all his troubles were behind him.

Turning from his medic to the other staff on hand, Gato took his free hand and plucked his lit cigar from its ash tray and bit into the draw end to take a pull of smoke, "Well then, back to what we were discussing. Chief?"

"Yes, Sir," Gato's Chief of Operations replied, holding up a ledger to read from. Being Gato's second in command, he dressed in a respectable business suit and black tie as was expected of his position. The man was ten years Gato's junior, still some youth in his features, but the edge of middle-age closing in. There was nothing significant about his features, just well groomed black hair and dark black eyes behind seeing glasses. "The first item on our list... we were going to discuss the current coarse that the contract with Momochi Zabuza has taken."

"Bah!" Gato barked, "that lousy, no-good assassin. What good is he that he can't take out a few children being babysat by one opposing ninja? And that bitch of his!" He raised his voice over bringing up Zabuza's follower again while shaking his only good fist, "The next time I see her I'm going have her tied down and let Zabuza watch as my ugliest mercenaries have their way with her under-developed body!"

The chief cringed as his bosses especially ruthless threats. It was common knowledge among top-brass of his staff that he had a compulsion for constantly bringing up especially sore memories inflicted on him by others. The biggest theory was that he liked the sound of his own bravado. Most time Gato would get even with those that slighted him, and that bravado would get rewarded. But the incident with that ninja was beyond their control.

This was an off-the-books affair; an assassination. Nobody wanted this linked back to Gato officially no matter how obvious it was. Deniability meant dealing with the unsavory, and they did not hold your well-being in mind if you aggravated them. In this particular case the contractor had no problem giving Gato-sama an injured arm to worry after.

It retrospect this was all due to Zori and Waraji's incompetence at keeping their boss safe.

The chief adjusted his glances, getting a flare of sunlight to conceal his eyes as he observed his bosses the two main ronin bodyguards. Zori was chuckling behind a fist at his bosses remark and Waraji just grinned.

The former wore his usual lazy attire of winter cap hiding his straight blue hair peeking out from under it. He wore his hooded jacket, long shorts, and open toed sandals. The spike tattoos under each of his beady eyes were as misplaced as always. The chief heard him once brag about how it was supposed to scare his opponents when he cut them down. Personally they made him look like a clown, but those opinions were better left unstated. The katana at the ronin's waste wasn't there for show.

Waraji was the older and more seasoned of the two. He took his choice of attire even further into the unprofessional considering he wore no shirt, revealing his yakuza tattoos covering the left shoulder and arm. His hair was short and wiry, with a mess of it tied in a top knot. An eye patch covered his right eye; a memento from his criminal history, and a scar over the opposing eye, because more of the same reasons. His only choice of dress was loose hakama leggings, wooden sandals, and stomach wraps. He, too, possessed a katana.

The chief suppressed a sigh. He was long since past berating those two for their choice of dress. Gato-sama _had_ said he needed intimidation as a factor when in the presence of less than savory elements. Keeping up appearances was for more than the pageantry of the noble classes, after all.

"So then, Gato-sama," the Chief of Operations continued, "if it pleases you, my team has put together a list of ideas for addressing that reprobate."

"Let's hear them."

"Yes," the Chief complied flipping toward the first page marked in his ledger, "since you prefer efficiency, I decided to start with what I believe is the most effective choice. Zabuza stated that he plans on making his return to make his attempt on the bridge builder's life once again tomorrow, as scheduled."

"And not another moment too soon!" The baron grumbled. "That Tazuna, he'll have that damn thing finished any week now. Then my north-bound sea lane will be closed."

"Yes, Sir, a most troubling matter. It will do your interests well to have that eyesore razed as soon as the architect is... erm... addressed. To this end, we believe Zabuza should proceed with his plans, as he will be taking his assistant with him to confront the shinobi guards which Tazuna hired. However, after observing the battle from a reasonable distance, we take a large group of affordable mercenaries with us to move in and sweep the bridge once both parties are confirmed to be exhausted, and have them all wiped out. Thus we only spend a mere fraction of Zabuza's original fee, and spread the risk over many dozens of disposable mercenaries instead." The Chief paused to take a breath, and wait on his boss's thoughts.

"Hmm," Gato mulled, "that might work, but it comes at the risk of bringing the entire house of cards down."

This dismissal at what was considered the most realistic plan caused the COO to raise an eyebrow, honestly surprised that this wouldn't please his superior, "But, Sir, this would present the least risk to your personal safety and reputation. Just say the word and I'll see to the-"

"For one," Gato cut off his employee, his voice cloaked in disappointment, "these are shinobi. They have many countermeasures for what you are suggesting. We may as well march those men toward that bridge chained and shackled for all the good they would do. Then there's the fact that we are no longer on good terms with our contractor," he paused, to point at his broken arm for emphasis. The medic nin just patiently continued his ministrations without paying the least attention. "I've been in business for myself and for others for three quarters of my life, and it would take a mighty fool to not see where this is headed. He already expects me to betray him, and vice-versa. If we mess this up he'll just come for my head after taking Tazuna's, army of mercenaries or not."

"Then, what would be the best solution, Sir?" the Chief asked, "hire more shinobi to handle-"

A loud crash echoed through the spacious as Gato's whiskey tumbler shattered on the nearest wall. The tiny tyrant raised his voice growing impatient, "And what would be the point of double if not tripling our expenses?! It defeats the whole purpose of getting this done on the cheap! What do I pay you for?"

Flustered and shaken, the Chief lowered his head to avoid his bosses glare. He had been present for many of Gato-sama's demonstrations of power. Many had met their ends displeasing him for the serious and mundane. So far the Chief hadn't made any slips in his tenured career and he wanted to keep it that way. He did his best to compose himself as he found the courage to talk, "Yes. Of course, Sir. You know best."

A quiet laugh broke the tension in the room. The chief of operations paled and slackened his jaw at the source of amusement coming from his bosses side. Did this medic have a death wish?

Gato turned to the medic nin as his side with a snarl, half ready to signal his two bodyguards to cut this joker down, "What's so funny you clown?"

"Forgive me, Gato-sama," Kusuna relented, "it's just that when dealing in the shinobi world for so long, I tend to forget that I take my knowledge for granted. I have to step back and realize that I work in a rather privileged circle of intimate knowledge. Not every civilian has access to our intel, so we merely forget to consider the possibility."

Gato's scowl had backed off a degree or two, but his impatience replaced his short temper, as this medic danced around his meaning, "Possibility of what? Get to the point!"

The magenta-haired medic nin paused his healing and reached into a pouch at his side while he explained, "Tell me, when Momochi-san approached you for the job to assassinate Tazuna-san, did he bother to tell you he had a rather hefty bounty on his head?"

A glint of mischief passed over the shipping magnate's beady eyes, a smile threatened to tug at his lip, "The general word in the underworld was that he was hunted, but for what I couldn't say. I have ears in many places, but no info came forward. I would have been more vocal about my background check, but I suspect he would have caught wind of this and severed ties."

Well ties _and_ his head, but he was loath to admit this out loud to anyone. Showing weakness when at the top only invited challengers to claim your position.

"Yes," Kusuna confirmed, pulling a book free from the side pouch, "a missing nin on the run from his own countrymen would likely not take kindly to questions being asked about his 'job history.'" The strange man finished by extending the simple leather book to his patient, with a thumb planted on the page he wanted him to see.

Gato replaced Kusuna's finger in the page-in-question, opening it freely on his desk. Briefly he glanced over the contents, his eyes rolling in sequence with the contents within. After a fews scans of his irises, the lids pulled apart more and more. Wide eyed and gaping he turned to look back at his healer for clarification. This only served to make the effete man smile further.

"Sir," the Chief spoke up for the first time since his chewing out, "what does it read?"

"Chief, send a messenger hawk for Mizu immediately."

"What would you have me say?" the Chief asked, failing to hide his surprise.

"Tell them," Gato began turning to face his number two as he took a hard drag from his cigar with a satisfied air, a smile splitting his face, "that I'd like to discuss the whereabouts of their most notorious missing fugitive."

[III]

His name was Uchiha Sasuke.

Just shortly after Haku had left Naruto and Natsume with their jaws hanging, this young teen had seen fit to join them, and had quickly gotten acquainted with Natsume. Sasuke struck Natsume as the quiet type, infinitely aloof and unmoved by his presence, which could have been a good thing, but you could never be sure. His reaction to Nyanko-sensei, though, was a quick twitch of his eyebrow, clearly confused by the species of the creature he was witnessing. So at least he was still human enough to register shock. Nyanko-sensei had that effect on first-timers. Naruto cracked another joke at Sensei's expense for his teammate, and another tick mark went unnoticed by all from the sleeping cat.

After a quick conversation and very little fanfare, Sasuke simply began his tree climbing exercises leaving the two blondes behind.

Not for long, however, as Naruto quickly shouted after Sasuke and ran up his own tree to get caught up. He said, "There's no way I'm letting you get ahead, jerkwad!" to which Sasuke challenged back, "What did you say? I couldn't hear you from up here, loser." And it was pretty much on by that point. Both boys racing one another up to impressive heights on separate trees, scratching off measuring markers as they went. So far, they both seemed about even.

Naruto had been kind enough to give Natsume a ration bar, which he gratefully ate, once offered. After the first bite, Natsume also gratefully gagged and coughed the food back out, getting a laugh from the younger blonde at the older one's expense. Naruto had told him how pretty much everyone had that reaction after their first bite. Natsume asked why he hadn't warned him ahead of time.

"Cause it's funny."

A shudder of dread had fallen over Natsume hearing that. He was by no means a fortune teller but that sounded like the beginnings of a trend to him. A trend that would end with him in some shape or manner of discomfort, and Naruto laughing. Why did his rescuer have to also be a shameless prankster?

Regardless, he had the manners to thank Naruto for the food. He did have to skip breakfast and lunch because of a rude interruption to his imprisonment that morning. This line of thinking, and the drain from all the highs and lows leading to this peaceful refrain, granted him a second to remember what was perhaps the second more important matter since his escape.

Sitting in the grass, he reached around to a familiar leather waist pouch resting on his hip. Gently, he popped the button on the flap and grabbed the bindings on the heirloom and legacy passed down by his grandmother; the cause for all his adventures good and bad; fortunes and misfortunes; The Book of Friends.

Even after the months under Matoba-san's tutelage and all the experiments at the expense of the spirits written into these pages, Natsume still held a reverence for the pages within. Each sheet of paper held the name from a spirit that had written its name within. Each sheet, he had removed one-by-one as spirits came to take back their names. Each sheet, a moment in time which opened a door to the past for Natsume to peek through, and witness a brief instant of his grandmother's, Reiko-san's, life.

Yet...

"Even after all this time, and all the names I've returned, I still don't know much about Reiko-san, Sensei," Natsume said quietly to his mentor, humoring himself with conversation even if the other participant wasn't awake to participate.

In the end, what did he truly know? That Reiko-san was sloppy, had bad manners, would challenge any spirit she met to a fight, and won every battle to claim their name. That she had been alone, and compelled by this loneliness to create this mystical book to begin with. That others in the family had a strong dislike of her, thought she slept around which lead to Natsume's mother being conceived, and then died under unknown circumstances later on, didn't help much either, and only served to upset him even more.

He wished everyone that had ever cursed her could have walked a single day in his and Reiko-san's shoes. They wouldn't have been so fast to judge. Encountering spirits that would casually threaten to eat you daily changed something in you, fundamentally. Being called a liar daily in the light of those events did that also.

A shriek of panic reached Natsume's ears, and he jolted, ready to face whatever caused the disturbance, only to yelp like a broken trumpet when Naruto slid to a stop beside him, clawing at a tree trunk to halt his descent like a ragged alley cat. What was odd was this wasn't the same tree that Naruto had started on.

"That was close. Can't be using too much like that," Naruto wheezed fitfully. Natsume really had to hand it to him. This young man took his training seriously, and failure had dangerous consequences.

"Are," Natsume stuttered, trying to gather himself, "are you okay?"

Naruto shook his head to regain composure, and put on a cheeky grin, "No worries! I think I almost had it that time. Just gotta work out how to use the right amount of chakra and that'll be that. Next stop, Hokage!"

"You wish, Dobe," Sasuke quipped while landing from a wall-jump descent using two parallel trees to join the other two young men. "There are far more steps to go mastering chakra before you have a chance of ever being considered Hokage material."

"Hmph," Naruto scowled, "you're just jealous cause Sakura-chan gave me a hint and not you."

Rise received.

"Don't be ridiculous! I-"

Ignoring the bickering for the trees, to murder a phrase, Natsume realized this was the perfect chance to get some clarification on the subject these two ninja were easily tossing back-and-forth as casually as the weather.

"Say," he spoke up, getting Naruto and Sasuke's attention, "I know I've been told its name already, but just what _is_ this chakra you both keep bringing up."

Naruto was first to respond, "Oh yeah, this would be confusing to a beginner. It's the stuff that let's ninja perform ninjutsu!"

"Says the beginner," Sasuke groaned, palming his forehead.

"What!" Naruto growled back, clearly ready for another argument.

"The man asked you what is chakra? Not what does it do," the Uchiha chastised, getting his teammate to blush, and Natsume to blink. That was a helpful distinction to notice.

"Also, shouldn't you be a little embarrassed forgetting Sakura's explanation?" Sasuke added with a smirk.

"Urk!" Naruto gagged. Apparently bringing up a girl named Sakura was a weak spot on his ego. Nevertheless he schooled his features and returned fire, "I did _not_ forget! Sakura-chan said chakra is the stuff that happens when a ninja molds their guts and willpower at the same time!"

Natsume squinted his eyes, cupped his chin, and tilted his head. Well that didn't help much. Sasuke appeared to agree.

"Idiot, she clearly said it's the combination of spiritual and physical energy that's naturally found in our bodies. A ninja draws them out, through the tenketsu points, just like you were trained in academy, and then a ninja can perform all sorts of ninjutsu with whatever chakra he molds."

"Oh, so that's chakra," Natsume nodded... then stopped nodding and whipped his head back to Sasuke, "wait... ninja have their own school?"

"Four years of it," Sasuke answered coolly, "we're drilled on the basics until we're ready to take up missions under a jounin-sensei. Or in Naruto's case, sleeping through drills then failing at everything."

"Screw you, jerkwad."

"Loser."

"Pretty-boy."

"Know-nothing."

"Umm... jerkwad!"

"Wow, insult vocabulary empty already, huh? Now your head won't be so lonely."

"You wanna take this outside?!"

"... I... I honestly have no good response to that," Sasuke stuttered in bafflement, considering they were already outdoors, "That was just plain stupid."

"Why you-"

"Okay, okay, thank you! I get it!" Natsume broke in before the argument turned into something more. He had to physically dive between these two young men to get them to separate from inching closer and closer, and grudgingly they backed up and calmed down. Natsume decided on a way to steer the conversation away from this tense confrontation.

Realizing things were getting too loud near Nyanko-sensei they relocated to several dozen yards away, where Natsume continued the conversation.

"So," he continued, "if chakra is a force that can be used to perform ninjutsu, then how would one go about bring those two energies out and then together?"

By this point Natsume asked this because something occurred to him when Naruto demonstrated those feats earlier while Haku was still around, in order to prove he was actually a ninja. That ninjutsu... he could feel it pass through him from that close. It felt like the same sensation that went through his own body when he resisted Matoba-san.

And those words he used. They felt like they didn't belong to him, yet they were clearly responsible for knocking Matoba down. If he could experience it again, recreate the effects, then perhaps he could come to understand himself a little more, and gain a way to protect himself from all manner of danger.

"Well, that's not really easy to put into words," Naruto frowned, rubbing his head.

"Hn, for you maybe," Sasuke snorted, ignoring his teammate's pointed glare to look at Natsume and continue where Naruto left off, "Chakra starts off in the stomach and gets pushed through chakra coils to the tenketsu points all across the body for use. We spend years learning how to concentrate and gather spiritual energy so that our bodies own vitality can reach out and match whatever we create. Then once they mix, you have chakra, and at that point it's as simple to bring out as an extra appendage. Like instinct. You just... know."

"It seems like there'd be more to it than just that," Natsume commented. He was glad to know that it wasn't a more vague process, but it was still a foreign concept to grasp. In his own country, spiritual energy alone was spent to perform exorcisms, seals, summoning of spirits, and most importantly, the returning of spirit's names from the Book of Friends...

Which had all involved the interaction of spirits, ayakashi, and youkai. Perhaps, nobody from his land had an explanation for why using spiritual energy was capable of exhausting the body like his did when returning names from the Book of Friends due to its exclusionary use for spiritual matters. Not once had Natsume used these latent powers within on or against humans. This ninjutsu was a human principle. For humans, by humans, and to the benefit of humans. Yes, he could now see that there was a bridge between the two vital energies, and these ninja of the Elemental Nations had a name to put to it, where the exorcists and priests of his land did not.

"Alright, so chakra is the result of stamina and spiritual power coming together, but is it just instinct that makes it work, or is there more to the control?" Natsume asked.

"Oh! I know this one," Naruto eagerly answered, "what you do is you put your hands together like this," he brought his hands up to illustrate, "and you do a seal to decide how you want to control it," then flashed through various patterns and combinations of finger arrangement, all the while firmly declaring the names of the positions, "ram, boar, dog, rat, monkey, snake, dragon, tiger, rabbit, ox, rooster, horse. Once you do the right sequence of seals, your control will be all set and you're ready to let 'er rip!"

Sasuke breathed through his teeth expressing his amusement, "Well at least he does one thing correctly."

Naruto turned on him with another scowl and a fist clenched, "Oh go to hell, Teme! Even I know all the hand seals. What if I stumbled onto a cool jutsu one day and didn't know them? Then I'd totally miss it!"

During his incarceration in the Matoba Clan Compound, Natsume had been given lessons on hand signs for purification and sealing rituals, but those signs were more of the type used by Shinto-Buddhist monks. These hand seals weren't the same, but he was surprised learning about them for another reason.

"Those were the animals of the zodiac," Natsume breathed in awe, slightly amazed at how chakra's signs ran parallel with the celestial calender from his own world. Was there a stronger connection between here and earth than he knew? Both boys turned to him.

"Natsume, you know about those?" Naruto asked with an honest dose of curiosity in his voice.

"Yes. Where I'm from they represent the months of the year, and the year itself in twelve year cycles," Natsume answered back, glad to have caught this. "When I escaped from my imprisonment, it was the year of the snake."

"Hey, same here! Maybe your world isn't really that different at all!" Naruto said.

Natsume could only nod. This was progress. If he was going to be in an unfamiliar place, seeing signs of influence from his own world was a small comfort that he would have to latch onto for the time being. Perhaps there were other sources of similarity he could work with in figuring out what happened to him. "So what other things can you tell me about chakra?"

Apparently bored, Sasuke turned away and headed for his tree again, "I'll leave the rest to you Naruto. I'm getting back to training."

"I won't fall behind just cause you get a head start!"

"Whatever."

"Thanks for your help, Sasuke-san," Natsume called out, getting a noncommittal wave over the shoulder from the Uchiha, as he resumed his training. Natsume remembered he was keeping Naruto from doing the same, but he had to get to the root of whatever that sensation had been. He would have to try drawing upon it if he was going to work out his confusion over the emergence of these latent mysteries that were waiting inside.

Especially what happened to his sight. Good thing that didn't last.

"So, Naruto-san, I'm sorry to hold you up like this, but is there anything else you can think of?"

The young genin stroked his chin and hummed thoughtfully, eyes squinting like a fox as he tried to recall anything else useful, "Well those are the basics. It might be best, for now, if you try it for yourself. I'm just not that good at explaining complicated stuff."

"Heh, understatement," Both boys heard the distant voice of Sasuke mock.

Naruto spun and pumped his fists petulantly in response, "I don't wanna hear that from you, Teme!"

Naruto's muscles tensed under his jacket and his legs shook with the tension of a loaded spring. Natsume knew he wouldn't have much time before Naruto forgot what he was doing and started anew at the same training his teammate was doing. That last suggestion sounded like a good idea but he needed to know how to do it.

"So, Naruto-san, how-" Natsume began, however Naruto cut him off.

"Naruto, just call me Naruto, Natsume," he insisted, thankfully losing that negative energy when Sasuke upset him. He turned back to Natsume and scratched the back of his head before continuing, "I'm not big on being formal and stuff, so lets be casual since we're friends?"

Natsume paused to consider his response, caught in the gaze that Naruto sent his way. There was a flicker in those bright blue eyes, that begged a questions Natsume didn't know how to ask. Was this young man hoping for something? Was this offer for familiarity more about what he wanted than what Natsume found socially acceptable? Did he not have many friends in his life?

That had to be it.

A smile worked its way onto Natsume Takashi's face. Had it been so long ago for himself when he was in need of a friend, and found one in Nyanko-sensei? Even in other worlds, it was the same story with peoples' wants and needs. The desire for a friend was perhaps the most shared trait in all the universe.

Natsume was able to say his answer with a smile, "Sure thing, Naruto."

The flicker caused by doubt left Naruto's eyes and was replaced by a glimmer which caused his mouth to tug out into a wide grin, "Right! So, about using chakra..." He looked around at their feet, and upon seeing what he wanted bent down scooped up the object he had in mind. He held out the leaf he had found and handed it to Natsume.

"What do I do with this?" Natsume asked.

"Back in academy," Naruto started, "we were required to pull out chakra through the spot on our forehead and make a leaf stick to it. Iruka-sensei says it's the easiest place to use chakra when your hand's are busy with sealing. Once we got that down, we were allowed to learn the hand signs I showed you, and that's where the real fun begins! Give it a try."

Natsume took the leaf in his hand and considered it briefly. Another similarity had come up. The ninja using a leaf had been a fixture of iconography in movies and anime back in his world where ninja were concerned. The ever-present leaf would be pressed to the dutiful ninja's forehead, and in a poof of smoke, something magical happened. You'd be hard pressed to find a work in Japanese media with a ninja that didn't use a leaf at least one time, usually to transform.

Say...

"Could I use this leaf to transform into something else?" Natsume asked with growing curiosity.

"Well you don't really need the leaf to do that," Naruto offhandedly answered.

"That's actually a thing?!" Natsume asked, once again in shock, half-way not expecting to get a confirmation.

"Yeah! I even have my own special version of this, watch!"

"Wait... Naruto don't!" Sasuke called out from a distance but was too late.

"Oiroke no jutsu (Sexy Transformation)!"

Poof.

The smoke disappeared with Natsume's curiosity.

"Hey there, cutey!"

And he promptly passed out.

[IV]

Matoba's free hand shot into another drawer as he fumbled around for anything resembling the supplies he needed. His tormentor just wouldn't settle down after lashing out at that unfortunate farmer. It's chittering was an unpleasant reminder that it had turned its attention promptly back to its unwilling host after it finished defending its meal. That and the pain. The agonizing pain.

"Ah!" Matoba gasped, when a fresh wave of pain momentarily robbed him of his strength, bringing him to his knees. His one steady arm gripped the counter surface while the other palmed the area over his slowly devouring eye. When this creature said it was going to take its time eating, it meant it.

The last wave of pain hit him when he crashed through the back door to this humble cottage. The force broke the handle from the surrounding frame as he fell through the entryway. He had immediately begun his search for supplies to begin a warding ceremony and every minute he wasted was given his parasite another minute to feast. So his search began.

There was no elegance or patience in his search. Clutter quickly filled the floor in the kitchen whenever Matoba pulled an item out only to realize it was worthless and toss it aside. It was too late to apologize or make amends for this misdemeanor. Not with the bloodied remains in the backyard. His only choice was to make sure the man's death was not in vain.

He might have been too apathetic to feel pity, but his pride as an exorcist could not tolerate allowing such a gruesome event to happen a second time on account of his own negligence. Using this pride as a crutch, Matoba grabbed the counter's corner and pulled himself up once again to continue.

"**What are you looking for, Exorcist? Don't you know you are too late?"**

He did his best to ignore the demon's words, but this last question bothered him. This demon was supposedly blind. It coveted eyes the most. That was why Matoba's ancestor had promised it his right eye when they made their bargain hundreds of years ago. Perhaps it believed that if it simply ate enough it would gain sight on its own one day? But then why did it use that word? "Looking."

This pieces fell into place abruptly. His one visible eye widened. This gesture did not go unnoticed.

"**Yes. This is sight. This is the gift denied for myself since knowing began. More. Let me see more!"**

It was gaining a sense that it had never experienced before. If this continued it would not stop with him. Once finished with him, and after days of ceaseless agony, it would go on to find other victims. Its power would grow. All because a Matoba exorcist failed.

He could not allow this, but for the life of him the pain of having one's eye eaten was paralyzing! If only there were a way to delay its progress; just enough to pause so he could search properly. The warding salts hadn't worked. The youkai was already possessing his right eye, so it was safe from an already benign substance making contact. The physical sensation was the key. If there were a way to harm his eye without harming it that could do the trick.

But how... the sunlight pouring through the window caught his attention, and his spirits rose when an idea struck. Matoba spun for the back door and stopped short. Aside from the windows the interior of the house was fairly dim. This was perfect for testing his theory.

He grabbed a towel from the counter and wrapped it around the right portion of his head, until he was sure no light could enter. He stepped under the lintel, and back out into the sun. Then he waited. This may sound like a simple task, but it was not. The continual pain made sure of this.

Slowly, his left eye adjusted to the beating sunlight, and he craned his neck upward so that his focus was just slightly under the burning orb in the sky. The discomfort from the sun being too bright waned in his left eye. It was just tolerable enough now. His moment had come.

Clenching his left eye shut, Matoba ripped the towel from his right side and widened its eye as wide as possible and stared into the heart of the sun. An ungodly shriek rang out and vibrated through his skull as the demon experienced the blinding light of the sun too quickly for the first time. In reflex, a pressure exploded in Matoba's eye socket, no doubt this creature's way of panicking to the new sensation.

He dropped to his knees once again, right eye firmly fixed on the sun. He held his glare determined to see how this would change things, and was rewarded a moment longer when the pain receded.

Relief. For the first time since Natsume-kun pulled the wrapping off his face, relief flooded into the socket. A dull ache had taken over. It felt like a stomach stretched abnormally tight after a feast had finally emptied. The memories of the experience, there, but muted.

This was surprising. For a regular injury, the pain would have most definitely stayed, but this demon took great care not to allow its meal to end prematurely. A smile found its way to his lips. How often had he been grateful for a youkai's poor judgment?

Matoba Seiji rose with as much dignity as possible, and returned to the house. There was no telling just how long this creature would wait before finding the courage to resume its possession of the eye. There was work to be done.

[V]

Natsume slowly came back to reality to hear a voice calling for him.

"Hey Natsume, wake up!" Naruto panicked over the prone young man's form, "Oh man, what did I do?"

"I believe the proper term is 'knocked him out cold,'" Sasuke answered glibly.

"I was being rhetorical!"

"Huh, I had no idea you knew what that meant." 

"Oh shut it! Iruka-sensei used it all the time when I answered his really obvious questions. Of course I know!" Naruto shot back, crossing his arms.

At first he wasn't sure why he'd been called a smart ass when answering Sensei's questions as such. After the tenth time, having been sent to clean the chalk board erasers over it, it occurred to him to ask why Sensei had gotten so upset over answering those questions for him. Apparently answering questions that people asked was rude sometimes! What's up with that? He'd have to fix that rule when he became Hokage.

Beneath them, the older teenager stirred with a mumble. Naruto leaned over his victim with a show of concern.

"Hey, Natsume. Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I... what happened?" Natsume asked. He brought a hand up to massage his eyes. Naruto helped him into a sitting position while he recovered from the sensory overload. For a moment he could have sworn Naruto turned into a buxom and very naked woman but that idea was patently ludicrous.

"Well it's the craziest thing!" Naruto began while failing to hide the uneasiness in his voice, "Just as I was about to show you what transformation can do, this insane blonde woman came streaking from the forest and-"

"Naruto transformed into that irritating nude woman form of his again. Honestly, I thought you were past this, Dobe."

"Urk," Naruto choked.

Oh so that really did happen. He was sorry he asked. For both times. Before and after. Note to self, don't ask Naruto what chakra can do without adult supervision. He may have been 17 years old, but Natsume lead a chaste life. His friends Tanimoto and Nishimura may have been more of the troublemakers and initiators of mischief landing them in trouble with Class Rep Sasada, but they had never really crossed that invisible line into adulthood with a dirty mag or DVD.

He wasn't an adult yet, and between his daily adventures with Nyanko-sensei, other spirits, the Book of Friends, and just not wanting to disappoint Touko-san and Shigeru-san, the desire to seek out adult subject matter never crossed his mind. He figured that he might eventually find someone special enough to share such experiences, but he would cross that bridge when he got there.

...

Wait a minute... his first experience seeing a real live naked woman in front of him was because of a transforming twelve year old boy. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

"Natsume you sure yer feeling okay?" Naruto pried, worried for his older friend now shaking his head into his hands.

Well, time to face the music. His head remained hung forward, his face out of sight as he replied.

"It's okay, Naruto. I sort-of asked for that, to be honest," Natsume admitted with a sigh.

"Heheh, sorry about that," Naruto apologized with a nervous laugh, glad to put that behind him. For a moment, he thought he had ruined his first impressions with his new friend. How lucky was it making friends with someone so understanding. It felt nice.

Consigning himself to what happened, Natsume raised his head. He opened his eyes and starting by saying, "So, can we continue with the leaf exercise or..." but those words were lost on his tongue.

There was no more room for simple curiosity. Something far more important and worrisome had happened when he looked around.

The glow returned.

"Whoooaaa..." Natsume heard Naruto say, and he looked at his younger friend for an explanation. This too had an unexpected consequence. For residing within his younger compatriot was the image of the coiling man that Natsume met in his vision while escaping from Matoba-san hours ago.

That same glowing mass he remembered so clearly rested in the young ninja's stomach. Growing out in all directions were those same vines he remembered, coiling and criss-crossing until they ended at rounded points along the surface of his body. No, not just Naruto, but Sasuke-san also... wait...

Natsume looked down to himself, and felt his eyes widen in reflex. There it was. He too also held this system of vines and coils growing outward from the mass in his stomach. Stomach... Sasuke-san had said chakra started in the stomach... could this... it couldn't be, right? But then, what better explanation could there be?

Natsume had the source for creating chakra.

"Hey, Natsume. You have a doujutsu just like Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked above a whisper, like he was holding back an entire lake's worth of awe. Natsume looked back up unable to answer.

Doujutsu? An ability of the eye? Then whatever happened to his sight earlier wasn't just caused by that demon after Matoba-san? Then again, if he thought about it, could he not see spirits his entire life? Could this just be an outgrowth of what he already possessed, but didn't comprehend? And how would Naruto know this?

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked with an air of disbelief. His eyes had a look of frustration to them. Over what, Natsume couldn't say, but there was a context there that he wasn't catching. One thing was clear though. These two ninja could see something that Natsume could not.

What is one place a man's eyes could never see no matter how much they tried?

Swallowing, Natsume asked the question he dreaded asking, "Did something happen to my eyes?"

Naruto and Sasuke took a moment to glance at each other, unsure of how to answer. Before too long, Naruto reached up and unfastened his headband and held it out to Natsume by the metal plate.

"Maybe you should see this for yourself," Naruto offered.

Hesitantly, the elder teen reached out and grabbed the forehead protector from his friend. The pale gray sheen of the metal revealed it had a reflecting surface. A makeshift mirror. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No point delaying the inevitable. Natsume raised the plate to meet his eyes, and tilted its surface until it was flush with his own.

And slowly, he reopened his eyes to greet the stranger staring back at him.

[VI]

"Zabuza-san," Haku called out from the hallway just before the doorway but drawing closer, "I've returned."

"Oh, Haku," Zabuza replied, "you were longer than usual today."

She smiled at hearing her mentor, guardian, and leader's voice. Had it felt like so long since early this morning? Between meeting the enemy, finding out he was likable, meeting an enigma, learning he was dangerous, and playing veterinary medic to a dying cat, Haku's nerves were dull from having witnessed so much in a short period of time. Those two special encounters with Naruto and Natsume had truly given her valuable information, but they both carried their own value for Zabuza-san.

Rounding the corner into the entryway, Haku gasped, "Zabusa-san! Why are you up? I told you to rest until this evening!" Reserved and thoughtful as she was, even Haku had her lapses in composure. She quickly stepped over to her leader and grabbed him by his right arm, guiding him back to the bed.

If Kisame could see him now, Zabuza _knew _for a fact that he would never hear the end of it; letting a girl drag the Demon of the Bloody Mist back to bed like a naughty child. Only his years of brutal training and hardened lifestyle kept from betraying his embarrassment.

"It's far too early for testing your strength. You could have undone your progress with too much exertion," Haku chided further.

"Excuse me, _Mom,_" he snorted, laying down on top of his sheets rather than making the effort to give Haku the satisfaction of winning on a minor point, "Besides, we have a contract to finish by tomorrow, and I have to know if I'm in half decent shape. I've gone into unwinnable battles with less. It's normal for a ninja to go beyond their limits to reach new plateaus."

Frowning with a slight puff to her cheeks, Haku sat alongside the edge of the bed and leaned over Zabuza's legs, "Well lets ask your liver meridian what it thinks of your _plateus_," she pouted while lightly pinching the skin along his shin bone near the knee.

"Son of a bitch!" Zabuza growled. His fingers dug into the sheets as his knuckles turned white. She was irreplaceable but did Haku ever know just where to prod to make the sores more sore! "Okay, alright! I get it!"

"See?" Haku noted, letting out a sigh, "You have to trust me if you're going to be in top form tomorrow."

"Just... just make the medicine damn you," Zabuza relented. Haku just gave him a brilliant smile which only a powerful genjutsu could match in intensity, and left the bed to make her special medicine at the work table off to the bed's side. Like they hadn't just argued at all.

Anybody else. Anybody else tried being one tenth as familiar as Haku was with him, it'd be their head. If he didn't need to heal so badly he might have been tempted to order her to stay behind for the final mission. Not because he was spiteful, though.

No, not because of that.

No.

Maybe.

"So what kept you from getting in sooner? I didn't take you for the type that liked, 'long walks on the beach,'" He asked, getting back to her tardiness. It wasn't as if he'd given her a time limit, but her return time was bordering on absurd. And that could only have meant two things: Trouble, or her own kindness.

"Forgive me. I would have returned sooner if not for making some acquaintances while out on my errands," she explained humbly.

So the second possibility: jackpot. But this meant the inevitable and increasingly tiresome chore he had come to expect with handling her. "Haku..."

"You don't have to worry this time, Zabuza-san," She responded without pausing her work. She deftly slipped several flower petals, leaves, and berries into a wheel mortar and began rolling the herbs together, "I wasn't trying to make life-long friends with the ones with which I made contact. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know one of them was Copy Ninja Kakashi's student."

Zabuza released the slight tension he had held in his shoulders when his follower gave her reassurance. Thank god. He was tired of lecturing her on making nice with the locals when they knew they would not be staying long. He could also count himself surprised. Haku actually took an opportunity to casually infiltrate into his enemy's circle for some intel.

"Was it the Uchiha brat?"

"No, he came when I left," she answered, "the boisterous blonde one. Uzumaki Naruto-san."

"Uzumaki?" Zabuza ask with a raised eyebrow. Or the space where his brow would have been if he still had them. In any case, he chuckled while lowering his head to the pillow and staring toward the ceiling, "No shit? That blonde was an Uzumaki? Well I'll be damned, Kakashi. Don't you just have an all-star team with you?"

Haku actually stopped her work to regard Zabuza, "Is there something special about Naruto-san's family name that makes him special?"

"This was before your time with me, but during my years with the hunter nins the Sandaime Mizukage tasked my team with following a trail of rumored Uzumaki hiding out in our country. Their own country had been sacked, after all. You know that abandoned island north of here, Uzu no Kuni? That was theirs once. All of it."

Haku's eyes widened slightly, "The Land of Whirlpools? Naruto-san had such a grand heritage?"

Zabuza shrugged, "Maybe. Could just be an orphan handed the name when the clan was lost to history. Some stuffy bureaucrat could have released that name to the registers for children with no parents to start their own families, long after this clan had all but went extinct. They were a proud and powerful clan of sealing masters known for their vast chakra reserves. They were notable for their alliance to the Senju clan of Konoha. You can imagine how badly the Mizukage would want such clan members for his own ninja forces. Hmph, rest in piece Jiji-san. You were twice the man Yagura could ever hope to be."

"Zabuza-san..." Haku started in worry, until Zabuza raised a hand to stop her.

"I'm just rambling, Haku. I'll topple that fool and lead Kiri out of the fog of its short-sightedness as soon as we collect the funds to start the rebellion. No one is gonna stop me from getting my payback."

Haku visibly relaxed, relieved that he was still keeping high spirits despite their predicament. If he could hold to his dream so effortlessly, then she would do her utmost to support him. She turned back to her work and continued, putting a teapot to boil on a hot plate. "So what became of the mission?" She asked.

"Sorry, that's classified," he replied dutifully.

Haku covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, "Typical mysterious Zabuza-san."

"I'm not mysterious. It's patriotism. I'm a patriot. I will withhold the results of a mission because I love my country, and I'll revolt against a shitty Kage because I love my country. That's right," he nodded thoughtfully while crossing his arms, "It's love. No two ways about it. But enough about that, what happened with the boy?" He returned to business easily, giving Haku the hint to continue.

"When I entered a forest clearing, I found him sleeping..."

"And you killed him right?"

"Well, no I woke him up first..."

"And you captured him for interrogation, right?"

"No, I acted natural. Put on civilian airs and used conversation to coax out the answers."

"And then you captured him right?"

"Let me finish?" Haku suggested with shadows beginning to cover her smiling eyes.

"S-sure..."

"As I was saying," she coughed an 'ahem' gently, "we talked briefly. It turns out Copy Ninja Kakashi was wounded just as badly as you."

"Cold comfort," Zabuza grunted, "We can expect him to be at about the same fighting condition as me by tomorrow. What else did you get out of the boy?"

"Nothing else overt. He was given tree climbing exercises, so we can deduce that Kakashi's genin squad is nothing but fledglings."

The tea pot began to whistle low when the water within grew perturbed enough to force out steam. Haku flipped the switch off and set the kettle on a clay plate to settle.

"They'll be soft targets. I'll leave them to you." 

"Of course, Zabuza-san," She affirmed while pouring the herbal mash into a tea cup, then gracefully following suit with the hot water to create a vitality draught for Zabuza's recovery.

"Haku..." Zabuza stated with a lingering pause, getting her to stop her work. She turned to meet him again.

"Something else happened didn't it? You mentioned 'acquaintances. And the Uchiha didn't show until you left. So who was the other?" Zabuza demanded in a professional tone. It was the tone reserved for when a leader required compliance from a subordinate. No games. She was stalling. Being familial and dancing around the issue was getting tedious. He could overlook her not being as ruthless as himself in handling an enemies' student, but there had to be more if it got her to hold back.

She bit her lip and looked down, the shame apparent. So there was something else. He knew he didn't have to ask twice so he waited. Eventually she drew in a breath to answer.

"I wasn't able to talk to Naruto-san for long, because something unexpected happened which lead to the both of us meeting a second person."

"And that was?" Zabuza prompted.

Haku looked up and into his eyes, again. He didn't recognize those eyes. "Haku..."

"Zabuza-san, have you ever seen youkai before?"

What the hell? Youkai? As in demons? He suspected this question was more rhetorical than functional, so he waited.

"While Naruto-san and I were speaking, a young man cried for help nearby. When we ran to aid him, he was under attack by tall demons in the shape of men, dressed in white masks and white robes."

"Seriously?" Zabuza breathed. It was one thing to be named Demon of the Bloody Mist. It was another for the young woman that grew from a child to teenager alongside him to witness the real thing in his absence. He had always suspected there was something more to spiritual matters, but he had never seen spirits himself. The ghosts of those he'd slain were enough for company.

"Naruto-san defeated them, which held an added benefit. I learned that he could use the Shadow Clone technique, in massive quantities, so that will be useful to know for later.

"It would take reserves of an Uzumaki to casually pull out tons of Shadow Clones. Perhaps he is legit after all. Now I can see why you didn't try to capture him. You'll have to be cautious with him."

"It's not that, Zabuza-san," Haku said with a shake of the head. She turned back to the table and finished pouring the herbal tea, "that was not what deterred me from using my disguise to our advantage."

Again Zabuza raised a brow in confusion. If the demons were defeated then what other problems could there be? "If that wasn't it, then what..." and then it hit him, "that young man. What about him made you nervous?"

Haku stepped forward to the bed to give Zabuza the tea cup she had prepared. He shifted to the edge and sat up, reaching out to meet her hand. He took his first slow sips of the herbal remedy when she continued.

"While Naruto-san was handling those youkai, I went to the chased man's aid. When our eyes finally met, I saw it. His eyes... they were completely purple, with several rings orbiting his iris. He had some form of doujutsu."

The sound of the tea cup shattering on the floor filled the room, and amplified the severity of its crash to uncomfortable levels. Haku was startled from her recollection, and gasped.

"Zabuza-san?" She asked worried. His eyes were wider then she had ever seen in her entire life. Wider than when Kakashi had him cornered and awaiting death.

"...Holy shit..." he let out a shrill whisper.

Haku leaned forward to clutch his shoulders, concerned that he might have been suffering some ill effects from his state, "Zabuza-san?"

"Haku, get back to that clearing! Capture that boy before he can be taken in by these leaf ninjas," He ordered, recovering from his fugue. His eyes had hardened and the stoic ninja that had earned his reputation in the shinobi underworld had resurfaced.

"I... I don't understand. What is the importance of his eyes?" Haku asked. She found herself caught off guard by this development. Assassinating Tazuna was the highest priority, so why would he ask her to jeopardize the mission pay on a short description of Natsume-san's condition?

"Everything," he explained with a chuckle, "It means everything, Haku. Because if I'm right, nabbing that boy will ensure we never have to take another mission again."

-Continued-

Author's Notes:

Sorry it took a month to update! I was fretting about how my draft wasn't lining up with my outline, but the more I wrote, the more different the path became. Argh, what's the point of outlining if I don't follow the plan!?

Also, this got long. Mad respect at you guys that can sum up your thoughts in 10,000 fewer words than me. I have no brevity. I guess it's an acquired trait?

As for the story... Yes. I went there.

From the very start that was where this was heading. Especially with heavy implications as to whom Natsume inherited his gift from. Go big or go home I say. Although that comes with a lot less impact when I'm typing this at my computer at home already. Huh.

I'm not saying anything more, but I'll be updating my story summary when the words are confirmed aloud. Hope you look forward to that.

Until next time!

Draft: Rough.0, because Zelosh can't be arsed. And is a big dumb fat. And a jerk.


End file.
